Immortality of True Love
by Shyrie
Summary: Another CJ fiction. Charlie died and came back. Joey never dies. Can Charlie and Joey find their way back to each other after another lifetime of being apart?... AGAIN!
1. Dream, Flashback, Memory

Ok Guys, this is one of the reason why I didn't get to update the other stories that I have going. I hope you guys, will like this one. If not, then I won't continue it and will just go on with the other two. Cheers!

* * *

_A figure is holding Charlie's hand. Looking deeply in her half opened eyes as tears run down in its own cheeks._

"_I don't want to go…" Charlie said, crying in her bed, breathing heavily and slowly "I don't want to be away from you again," she said to the figure that is holding both of her hand and gripping it next to its chest._

"_I don't want to let you go either." It said whose eyes are blurred with tears._

"_Then don't let me go. You can do it, if you really want to."_

"_You know, I can't."_

"_Yes you can! Please… I'm begging you." Charlie pleaded "Just do it, please."_

"_I love you… so much that I can never let myself give you… this!"_

"_If you don't, I'll die. Like what happened before. If you don't… we'll have to wait for another time to meet again, only to end in the same way over and over." Charlie said pleadingly. She is hurting because of the disease that is threatening to take her life away, but more so... hurting because she will leave in this world, the person she loves for eternity… again._

"_I'm willing to wait, no matter how long it takes."_

"_And you wouldn't know where I will be of when will I come back or if I'll ever be back," Charlie interrupts, desperate to convince her love to give in and just give it to her._

"_I'll look for you. I'll search the world for you, like what I did before. And you know I will find you, like I always do. We'll find each other again. And I know you'll come back. I know you will."_

_Charlie could see the sorrow in its beautiful brown eyes and could feel the pain in its voice as it speak and its heart breaking as it desperately trying not to give in, in her pleads._

"_Why wouldn't you want to give it to me?" Charlie asked, even thought she knows the answer._

"_Charlotte, my love… you know why. I love you. I love you with all my broken heart. I can never give you this curse. I can never take your gift of being mortal… of being human."_

"_I don't want… to be human," Charlie argued even in between her slow breathing "I don't want to be mortal, if it means I'll have to leave you alone… wandering around the world, always in search of me, again and again." She said, as she felt the person took one of her hand in its lips and kissed it ever so gently._

"_My love, when you come back… you wouldn't know anything about this, about your past, our past."_

"_I would… I will. My heart will remind me, like it always does."_

"_Then, just let it remember how much I always love you."_

_With that, the figure leaned forward and pressed its soft lips against Charlie's. Charlie kissed back, giving in everything she has left in the kiss. Knowing it would take, maybe another forever to have experience and taste and feel the soft lips of her beloved, again._

_When the figure reluctantly pulled back slowly, Charlie again in all her might, kept her blurry eyes opened. She kept her gazed at the brown eyes she always fell in love with. She marvelled at how beautiful they are even with the stain of tears and sadness and pain._

_Charlies breathing went heavier and more shallow. The figure could hear Charlie's pulse go fainter by the second and her heartbeat go slower and slower. It held Charlie's hand tightly against it chest and the other one pressed against her lips. Using all its will power not to give in._

"_I love you, Charlotte. I'll always love you and I will find you. We will see each other again in another lifetime. I promise."_

"_I… I love you with all my dying… breath. I love you… so much, Jo…" and with that Charlie involuntarily closed her eyes as life left her body._

_Joanne closed her eyes and kissed Charlotte's forehead, with tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably._

"_I'll be seeing you again, my love."_


	2. Back to Summer Bay

Hello there!!! I hope this chapter gives a bit of understanding of what is happening in this story… I will be updating I dare you to love me as well if I have time. Thank you for the review. And this chapter also will decide if I should continue or not. Lolls Cheers.

* * *

Ruby reluctantly opened her eyes as she heard her sister sobbing hard, asleep.

"Charlie… Charlie… wake up. It's me Ruby." She called out softly.

Charlie abruptly opened her eyes and saw the worried look on her younger sister's face.

"Ruby…" Charlie whispered, as she seats herself up.

"You ok, Charlie?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I guess."

"You were crying again… in your sleep."

Charlie reached to touch her temple and felt it wet. Ever since she turned 25, she keeps having the same dream. But not until they move to Summer Bay, did it become more frequent and clearer, as if a sad memory from the past that always makes her cry.

"Bad dream, huh?" Ruby asked when Charlie remained quiet.

Charlie nodded.

"Same one?"

Charlie nods her head again.

"But the place was different. It was like in a different era or something, but… same scenario."

"Can you remember everything, now? I mean, I know you've been having that dream since your birthday. Which is by the way 5 months ago, but it was only when we moved here that you started crying in your dreams."

"I know… but honestly, Rubes. When we moved here, my dream became more real… more realistic, like… some sort of memory."

Ruby looked at Charlie and saw the thoughtful look on her sister's face.

"So… can you remember everything, now that you're awake?"

Charlie's face fell and let herself flopped down on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. She shook her head no, aware that Ruby is watching her.

Ruby propped herself up beside Charlie, feeling annoyed with Charlie's weird dream that she can not remember once she's awake.

"You must remember something. I mean, it's the same dream almost everything."

"I know, but that is the thing. I can see it clearly in my dream but once I opened my eyes, it'll all be a blur. Like, I know what was happening to me but I couldn't remember who I'm talking to or even the person's face." Charlie explained, frustrated.

"So, you were dying and you were asking that someone to give you something, but wouldn't and then you die."

Charlie nodded at Ruby's summarisation of the only thing she could remember from her dream.

"Can you at least remember the name of that mysterious someone in your dream?" Ruby asked, looking hopeful at her sister.

Charlie shook her head no, again and sighed. Ruby sighed with her.

"I would love to help you, sis. But, I'm afraid I can't do anything helpful, other than wake you back up to reality."

"I'm sorry… for waking you almost everything." Charlie said feeling guilty "I could always move back to my room."

"No, Charlz. It's ok. Besides, I don't want you having that dream of yours and wake up alone, crying. I'll have enough sleep, don't worry." Ruby reached for Charlie and snuggled close to her sister comfortably. "Goodnight again, Charlie."

"Goodnight, Rubes." Charlie said as she hugged her sister close, kissing the top of her head.

*****

At the top of one church in Pennsylvania, a figure was seated. She was quietly watching the people walking around the streets, oblivious to her presence and the danger she can inflict, but wouldn't.

She took a deep breath and instantly regretted it, as the smell of fresh bloods filled her nostrils, which made her fangs visible. She covered her mouth as she tried to calm herself down. Never has she hurt another human, ever since she fell in love with one.

It was hundreds of years ago, when she first met a woman named Charlotte. It was in a small town, in a big continent located at the southern part of the world. She was seating in a big rock on the far side of the beach, crying. She was contemplating on the sin the she yet again committed, when Charlotte came up behind her out of nowhere.

(Memory)

"_Hi!"_

_She turned and looked at the woman standing few steps behind her, wearing her sleep gown and with thin cloth over her shoulder. Her eyes were smiling. She gazed at her more, instantly noticing the difference in their eyes. The woman's eyes were blue in colour; it looks alive and has the calming effect. While hers, although originally are brown in colour, it however turns cold, lifeless and scary ice blue, when she's hungry, angry and ready to attack._

_She nodded her head as recognition, hoping her lack of response would drive the woman away. But to her surprise, she didn't. The woman even sat herself beside her._

"_I saw you from afar. I thought you might want to have some company like me, since we're both out of out houses at this time of the night. I'm Charlotte by the way." Charlie extended her hand._

_She looked at the hand and then up to the woman's face, who she now knew as Charlotte. She was stunned when she saw her still smiling, smile that made her warm inside, for some reason. Warm like, she was alive again… like, human again and not some cold-blooded-predator that she turned into. Without thinking she just found herself, reaching for Charlotte's hand._

"_I'm Joanne." She replied and shook Charlotte's hand._

"_Your hand is cold." Charlotte blurted out at the second her skin came in contact with Joanne's, without thinking._

_She immediately pulled her hand and sat on it. She panicked and searched her brain for an excuse. She even thought of just leaving the woman named Charlotte without a word, but for some reason again, she couldn't quite bring herself to do it._

_Lost in her thought, she jumped in fright a little, when she felt a thin but warm cloth wrapped around her other side and the woman named Charlotte was seating now so dangerously close next to her, sharing her blanket and body heat to her. A complete stranger. She could smell the fresh blood running through Charlotte's veins, but she wondered why it didn't appeal to her senses. It was the first time in all her life, that a smell of blood didn't trigger anything in her._

"_It's a cold night." Charlotte said, innocently._

(End of memory)

Joanne smiled to herself as she remembered the very first time they've met. She then ran her tongue around her fangs and felt it subsided.

'_She never failed to calm me down… just the thought of her. Have you been reborn yet, my love?'_

She thought as she closed her eyes. She has been waiting and searching for Charlotte for almost 250 years, but to no avail. It sometimes scares her when the idea of Charlotte, never coming back enter her head, as this is the longest time she have waited. But she would always brush it at the back of her head, remember her promise that she will wait for her no matter how long and will find her again no matter what it takes.

*****

"Morning Charlie!" Ruby greeted her sleepy looking sister as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Rubes…" Charlie replied and made her way to the kettle to make herself a coffee.

"Has sleep been nice to you after?" Ruby asked, referring to the sleep that followed after Charlie's dream.

"I guess… it claimed me two hours before my alarm went off." Charlie answered sarcastically as she seats across from her younger sister.

"Seriously Charlie… do you really think moving here is the best idea ever? I mean, to solve you sleep problem?"

"Rubes…"

"I know, I know, it's not just a sleep problem." Ruby paused and looked at her sister, "but… what if it is? I mean, you wouldn't know unless you consult a psychiatrist."

"Ruby… I know it is not just a dream. I don't need to visit a psychiatrist. I don't know how to explain this, but… I feel like, the dream is some sort of a memory. My memory." Charlie explained.

"Ok. But what does Summer bay got to do with it? We've never been here before, other than now."

"I never told you this, but… the first time I dreamt of that dream. I remembered seeing a beach and a light house. I searched the internet for the light house and I found out that, that light house in my dream is one of the first and oldest light houses in Australia. I searched for its location and found out that it's located here, in Summer Bay. So… here I am."

Ruby frowned and eyed her sister.

"So… you mean, you turned your back from the opportunities that awaits you in the City, to be a Senior Constable of a small town like this, and that is all because of your mysterious dream or memory from the past, whatever that is?"

Charlie sighed.

"Yes. I know you may not understand. But, I really feel like I have to figure this out. Like, it is some sort of missing piece of me. And I know, how strange that might sound, but it's true." Charlie explained, frustrated as she herself can not believe what is happening to her and how drastic her decisions are in the last months.

"Ok. I just hope this would really help." Ruby said as she walked around towards her sister, giving her a hugs. "I'm off to school."

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Charlie offered.

"No thanks, Charlz. As much as I am proud of you, I really wouldn't want them seeing me getting dropped off by my Senior Constable Sister. You know… friendship might be a little aloof."

Charlie smiled and bid her sister goodbye. She understands full well what Ruby meant. They've only just moved in 3 weeks ago and just like her sister, she as well is still trying to settle in, both at work and the rest of the town.

*****

Joanne was seating in her bed, with a map in front of her. She's been staring at the map the whole day, trying to decide where to go next.

"I've been to Russia, Canada, almost the whole of Europe for the past 100 years and I've searched the lands of America for decades. Where do I go now?" she asked herself.

Suddenly the wind blew though her open window, causing a gap between her closed curtains. A small amount of light penetrated the room. She turned her eyes back to the map and noticed the round shape light, casted on the continent of Australia. She looked around to figure out what caused the light and saw the small light from the window reflected on the mirror of her watch and the light's reflection bounced to the map's direction.

"The land down under," she whispered. And a smile formed in her lips. "Why haven't I thought of it before? This is where we first me… maybe it's time for me to go back home." She said to herself.

"I'm coming back, Summer Bay."


	3. The Old House

Here is the Chapter 3. I was overwhelmed by the reviews so I decided to continue the story! Yey!!! Lolz. Anywayz I hope this chapter makes sense and I apologise if this chapter bores you. And also this is all fiction, I seriously don't know what I'm talking about here, that's why I don't know if it'll make sense. Hopefully it would, coz it is really relevant to the whole story. And I know I'm rambling now. So I'll stop. Lolz thank you again for the reviews, it inspires me to go on. And cheers!!!

* * *

3 weeks later

Charlie and her colleague Constable Watson was doing the last patrolling for both of them for the day. They've been driving around Summer Bay, when Charlie noticed a path way towards the bushes that is big enough for the car to get through. She turned the car without thinking and drive slowly to now she noticed to be going up bush path.

"Senior, what are you doing?" Watson asked a bit alarmed. She likes her new Senior Constable even though she only just moved to the bay. But because she is just new, she hasn't discovered yet her flows and her way of thinking.

"Patrolling." Charlie answered briefly, focussing on her drive through the bushes following the track.

"I know. But, there's no need to patrol on this area. No one comes here or even dared to… well, until now that is." Watson explained. In all her years of being a police in Summer Bay, not once did she hear anyone setting a foot on the path that Charlie is navigating now.

"Well how did you know? How can you be so sure? I mean, criminals could be hiding here, thinking of the same thing you are thinking. That no one comes here, so it'll be a good hiding place for them."

Charlie stopped the car eventually, in front of a massive rusty gate of a big-old-dirty mansion. The place seemed to be deserted for a long period of time. The house itself has vines around its edges and the actual house which Charlie can only assumed, used to be white is now almost black in colour. The Garden in front of the house looks more like an extension of the bushes that they just drove thru, instead of a garden.

"See. No ones here, can we go?" Watson asked quietly, looking at the massive gate and house in front of them.

Charlie remained quiet and just staring at the big house. In awe at how massive it is and how beautiful the structures are, even behind its dirt.

"Senior?"

"Uhm?" Finally, Charlie was able to mumble a sound.

"Can we go now?" Watson asked again, nerves getting the better of her.

Charlie as if didn't her a thing, climbed off their police car and walked the short distance to the actual gate. She looked around inside as she hold on to one of the gate's thick-rusty-bar.

She's been staring around the house for quiet a while when all of a sudden, her vision of everything changed. Gone is the old dirty house. Now in her eyes, she could see the beautiful white house with a lot of delicately designed windows. In the middle of the garden is a white dirty white statue of an angel that proved the water for the small fountain. Around it is a beautifully landscaped garden with all sort of different flowers.

Charlie continued to gaze at it, when her eyes caught sight of her. She was stunned to see herself picking flowers in the garden, only she was wearing a long dress from the old time which almost covered her feet. She was also holding an umbrella that matches her dress in her other hand while the other is holding the flowers she picked.

"Charlotte…" Someone called.

Both of the Charlie of today and the Charlie with flowers turned to look at the house's door, which is now slightly open. The Charlie of today tried to look more at the figure standing inside the door, but all she can see was shadow. Her eyes went back to the other Charlie who is now running towards the door with a happy smile on her face. The door opened more and Charlie could see the shadow is willing to step forward to welcome the other Charlie.

"Senior!"

Charlie blinked back and turned to Watson, who is also outside the car but standing next to it nevertheless. Charlie turned again to the house, hoping to see who called the other Charlie but her eyes were met with the old-dirty-house.

"Senior! Can we go now?" Watson called out and asked again, feeling more and more uncomfortable being near the old house.

Charlie remained quiet as she walked back to the car and got herself in. Watson did the same, locking the door as soon as it closed.

"Can we go?"

Charlie looked at her colleague and now noticed the worried or more like nervous look on Watson's face.

"Are you ok, Georgie?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes. I am. So, can we please just get out of here?"

Charlie nodded, made a u-turn and drove back down. As soon as they passed the thick bushes and reached the main road, Charlie stopped the car on the side to check on her anxious colleague.

"Are you sure you're ok? Because, you went really pale back there." Charlie asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry if I was a bit… freaked out. I know how unprofessional I must've looked.

"No. it's ok. But, why are you freaked out, anyway?"

Charlie gave Watson her curious look. Watson looked at Charlie with the disbelieving look.

"How can you not get freaked out?" she asked.

"Why? I mean, why should I be freak out? It was just an old abandoned house."

"Yeah… a creepy looking old house. Everyone that sat it get the goosebumps, even though they only saw it from a far. I got to see it up close! So close that I didn't only get goosebumps, it also gave me the creeps and all sort of unexplainable scary feelings." Watson rant, forgetting that she's talking to her Senior.

Charlie frowned, wondering what so creepy with the house. She didn't get the goosebumps or any scary feelings like what Watson is saying, to think she has the some sort of weird vision. And if being honest, if anything Charlie actually felt a bit overwhelmed some how, which she also can not explain why or how.

"They reason why we're sure that no body will dare to go there, let alone hide there is because, every residents of Summer Bay gets the same vibes as I did when they see it at the top of the hill," Watson explained "You I think is the first one that didn't get that feelings."

"Ok. Uhm… what's the story with that house anyway? It looks ancient, so… I presumed there will be some kind of history or just a story behind it." Charlie asked curiously and intrigued.

"Well… I don't know much, but I can tell you what I know."

"Oh please do."

"From what I heard, the house has been there for hundreds of years. Even the oldest resident, who just died a couple of years ago at the age of 101, couldn't put an age to that house. He said that the house has been abandoned long before he was even born, but its story had passed on through generations." Watson started.

"It was the time of kings, conquering lands in Europe and all the other near by countries, when a Duke, King's second son, decided to travel to discover more lands. He discovered Australia. He liked the land and especially this place, thus he asked his men to build the mansion up there, where the whole of Summer Bay can be seen. Oh by the way, this story took place even before the England decided to make the New South Wales a place for their prisoners and long before this land has its name."

Charlie nodded.

"Anyway, after a year or so, the Duke returned to England as his father the King requested his presence in a battle. They won the battle, and every other battle that followed, due to the Duke's strategies and exceptional ability to fight. Eventually not long after the battles, the King fell ill and died. The Prince, the King's first born son, became greedy of power and since he was the first born, he get to have all the power. The Duke didn't agree as it was unfair for him, knowing that it was because of her strategies that made them won the battles. So the Duke decided to leave, taking with him all his faithful men and made a promise that he will be back to take what was rightfully his. The Duke started convincing the leaders of the near by countries as well as the land that they conquered to side him. Most of them agreed as they have a high respect for the man known for his ability to fight. Little did the Duke notice that he as well was becoming greedy of power like his brother. It came to a point where he battles anyone that wouldn't agree to his proposition. Not long and his knights and warriors grew big, but he still wouldn't stop, wanting to make sure his victory."

Charlie listened to Watson, finding the story catchy.

"On his quest, the Duke came across this secluded land some where, where only few people are living in peacefully. He talked to the villager's elder and asked for his cooperation and for ownership of the land. The elder refused and the Duke threatened the elder, but the old man stood by his words. The next day, the Duke sent his men to the village, killing everyone in there."

"Everyone?" Charlie asked, horrified as she pictured what Watson just said.

"Yes. Everyone. From men to wives to children. It was a massacre. Blood was shed in every house." Said Watson "Anyway his men left the elder alive for the Duke to kill. But before the Duke could kill the elder, the elder said something, which by the way no one knew what. After that, the Duke finally satisfied with his army, went back to his wife who was pregnant when he left her. He returned because his wife was due to give birth. The next day after the Duke's arrival, his wife gave birth to his first born. Some said it was a very beautiful baby girl and some said that is was unbelievably white, like pale white. No one could really confirm because only 3 people were luck enough to see the baby. The Duke, the wife and the woman that helped the wife deliver the baby. They said after that day, no one was ever to see the baby, because of the Duke's fear of something might happen with his first born. They said he was paranoid about his baby. Anyway, for some reason after the 21st birthday of the daughter, she was sent to live in that mansion there. Alone."

"Alone? Why? What happened to the Duke and the wife?" Charlie asked engrossed with the story.

"The wife died after giving birth, the Duke due to depression didn't get to fulfil his promise of claiming the throne. But he re-married."

"Why? I mean, he re-married so that must've been a sign that he recovered from depression. Right?"

"Yes. But he re-married long after what happend and died the day before his first born's 21st birthday. Cause of death unknown." Watson answered.

"What happened to the daughter?"

"That is where the creepy part takes place. The daughter arrived but no one has seen her, except for an old man who was just lucky enough to witness her arrival, because he forgot something on the beach. Out of curiosity seeing the young woman was well dressed, the old man followed her and saw her entered the mansion. But that was it. No one had seen her again. No one goes in the house and no one goes out. The town's people wondered how she can survive or what does she eat, knowing that she arrived alone. Years passed and no one ever saw the Duke's daughter, not even her relatives. The royal family didn't even have a proof to prove that the Duke's first born really existed, thus she doesn't have any written history in the book."

Charlie frowned again.

"Watson, which part is the creepy part?" Charlie asked, looking confused.

"Haven't you been listening, Senior?" Watson asked disbelievingly "No body had seen her after her arrival. No one goes in and out of the house. How she lived or what she does or when she died were still a mystery. Some say, she died but her presence never left the house and just watching over the Summer Bay behind the walls of the mansion."

Charlie snorted, suppressing her laugh.

"Watson, we're in 2009. I must admit the story is catchy. But, you can not possibly believe that. I mean, for all we know, it could be just a tell tale story. You said it yourself; there is no evidence at all."

"Well… you asked me to tell you what I know. And besides, it's not about the story at all; it's about the house giving me the creeps when I looked at it. And it is not only me that feels it.

"Maybe because you people knew about that story." Charlie said as she begun driving again.

"Tourists felt it too, you know. And they don't know about the story." Watson said thoughtfully. "I mean, a house that old, you would think it would be really interesting to see, but that house is different. It's interesting yes, but in a different way."

Charlie looked at Watson.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"About?"

"About the part, where tourist felt it too."

"Yeah. Local people and tourists share the same feeling. That's why I told you, you're the only one that didn't have the same vibes."

Charlie shrugged and focused on her driving again. She couldn't believe how people could still believe such story, when it's already 2009 and are living in the computer era. However, deep inside her, she felt like she is some how familiar to it, when she only heard the story now… or so she thought.


	4. You Found Me

Joanne stood inside the big dark and dusty house, dropping her back pack on the floor. She looked around the house, taking in the familiar house she considered to be her prison and later became her haven.

"Welcome home, Joanne." She said to herself.

******

Charlie sat up abruptly; her heart is beating fast for some reason. Ruby reluctantly stirred awake at the sudden movement of her sister.

"Uhm… another dream?" Ruby asked with her groggy-sleepy-voice.

"No." Charlie replied, with her hand on her chest.

'_Joanne…'_ She thought and felt her heartbeat go faster, if that was even possible. She heard the name in her sleep and for some unexplainable reason, it woke her up. Not only physically but more on internally, like she came back to life… again.

"You ok, Charlz?" Ruby asked worried as she can see her sister looking so anxious.

Charlie as if didn't hear anything, stood up and changed into her house clothes.

"Charlie, where are you going?" Ruby asked again, with lauder voice and now seating herself up.

"Out."

"What? At this time of the night? Why?"

"I don't know. But I really need to go back there." Charlie answered without thinking.

"Go back, where?"

"To that house."

"Which house?" Ruby asked confuse.

Charlie looked at her sister and contemplated on whether to tell her the truth or not. Thinking that Ruby might not have noticed the house yet, she decided to be honest.

"That house, up the hill."

"What?!" she heard Ruby exclaimed and instantly regretted her earlier assumption.

"Charlie you can't be serious! Why would you go near that creepy-scary-looking-house?"

"You too?" Charlie asked, bewildered.

"Me what?"

"You get the creepy vibes towards that house too?"

"Hell yes! It gave me goosebumps, the first time I saw it from afar from the beach. That is why I'm asking you why are going there?"

Charlie was quiet and Ruby watched the uneasiness in her sister's eyes/

"Hang on… when you said 'too', that didn't include you, huh?" she asked.

Charlie nodded silently.

"What?! Seriously?" Ruby asked in shocked, sleep totally left her body.

"Never mind. But hey, have you heard of the story?" Charlie enquired

"What story? That house has a story?"

"Look, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep, I wont be long." Charlie said knowing that Ruby hasn't heard the story yet, and went before Ruby can even say another word.

******

Charlie drove her way back to the house. It took her just 15minutes to get to that dark path through the bushes; as she drives, she can't help but feel a bit scared, seeing how dark her way is and add up the noises that insects and whatever they are make. She felt like she is in some sort of suspense/horror movie. Unable to calm her nerves, she stopped the car half way through and weighed her feelings.

Charlie looked around her and could see nothing but darkness. She sighed and was ready to drive back down, when she remembered the name again.

"Joanne…" she whispered and felt her desire to go and see the house again resurfaced.

Ignoring the darkness and the noises, Charlie stepped hard on the accelerator and continued to drive straight towards the mansion.

******

Joanne was unpacking her bag, when she noticed, heard and felt the animals lurking around that area seemed to be disturbed. Her eyes instantly turned ice blue and her fangs grew as she alerted herself. Not long and she heard the roar of an engine came close and she quickly with just a blink of an eye went and stood few steps away from the window of her room upstairs. She waited until a car came into view. The car stopped short in front of the gate and the one driving it killed the engine off.

She glared and tried to look closely inside the car, but she can only make out a figure of a woman. Joanne remained in the dark and waited for the woman's next move.

'_What could she be doing here?'_ She thought.

She tired to listen in the stranger's heartbeat and although she can make out that the woman is a good person by the beat of her heart, she was also surprised how it changed from beating so fast when she just came and to beating so steadily once she arrived. It also intrigued her as no one has ever dared to come to her place alone, let alone at that time of the night.

Joanne stepped back when she saw the woman moved, getting out of her vehicle. Once out, Joanne's eyes instantly went back into its natural colour and her fangs went back to normal.

Charlie got off her car and walked closely towards the big gate. She looked around again, although couldn't see anything because of darkness, but still hoping to have another vision like she had the other day. Although she still didn't know why that name led her in this house and why did she hear that name in her sleep. And the fact the it wasn't like she was dreaming, it was more like the wind brought it and whispered the name in her hear, made it more confusing for her.

As Charlie's eyes wander around the place and around the exterior of the house, her eyes for some reason fixed itself on to one of the windows. She stared at it even thought she couldn't see anything inside because it was really dark. She continued to stare for a while until she jumped off in fright when her mobile phone went ringing. She looked at it and saw Ruby's name on the screen.

Joanne watched the love of her life gazed at her window. She looked at her and smiled as she recognised, nothing has changed in Charlotte's feature. She still has her calming blue eyes, her full red lips, her soft wavy brown hair and her curvy body, which was before usually covered by long dresses.

"Charlotte…" she whispered to herself.

Charlie was about to answer her phone, when she suddenly heard her name, again like the wind just brought it to her ears. She turned immediately to look around again, and again her eyes fixed voluntarily on the same window. She started at it again, unable to take her eyes somewhere else, when suddenly she could swear to have seen a shadow moved. And for some reason, it still didn't freak her out; instead it made her feel excited and her longing and desire to be able to get inside the house grew more.

Joanne was about to step forward to the window, when Charlie's phone rings again. She saw the woman she'd been waiting for turned and answer the phone.

"Rubes…"

"Charlie! Where are you? You ok, still? You better come back now, please. I'm worrying."

Joanne heard the girl who is named Ruby chew Charlotte's ear off from where she was standing. She smiled to herself as she found the Ruby girl amusing.

'_Charlie' _she thought and her smile grew wider, realising how time seemed to shorten people's names to suit the new generation's era.

". I'll come home. Ok? I'll see you soon."

Charlie hanged up and again turned to look at the window. She waited for a while, hoping she might again see the shadow, not wanting to believe that it could've been just an imagination.

Joanne then decided to just stay in her place and just watch Charlie stared at her window. She fought back her desire to step closer to the window and show herself to her beloved for the fear that it might scare her off. She thought there will always be another way for them to see each other, in a more explainable not bizarre way.

Charlie waited for a bit longer and when she still didn't see any movement; she decided to get back to her car before Ruby ring her again. She was disappointed that nothing had happened, although she wasn't sure what it is that she expected to happen. But nevertheless, she is sure that it wouldn't be the last time that she would pay a visit to the place.

Joanne watched Charlie's car go and when she was sure that she wouldn't be seen in the rear view mirror, she took her step forward that she's been fighting off to do earlier, towards the window.

"You're back, my love. And you found me." Joanne whispered, still with her lingering smile.


	5. Watch You Sleep

Joanne quietly followed Charlie's car. She stopped across the road from where the woman parked her vehicle, still fighting the urge to show herself.

Charlie fumbled in the door to find her keys, when she felt that strange feeling that someone is staring at her. She turned her head and saw a figure in the dark, across the street. She was about to walked towards that someone when the door opened.

"Charlie!" Ruby exclaimed and threw herself to her sister.

"Rubes!" Charlie hugged her sister back and tried to balance herself at the same time, not wanting both of them to end up on the floor.

Charlie again turned her head, but the figure was gone. She looked around but found no sign of it.

"Charlie? Are you looking for anything?" Ruby asked when she noticed Charlie's movement.

"Huh? Nothing. I just thought… never mind."

******

Joanne moved quickly when she realised that Charlie could see her. She was grateful for the Ruby girl to have showed up just in time and gave her time to relocate herself the house's roof top. She watched the siblings interact and decided to seat down, realising that someone could easily spot her if she remained standing.

She listened to the sibling's conversation, once the moved inside the house. She later learned that Charlie has been having repeated dreams, which Joanne knew to be Charlotte's memory of the past. She also learned that it started when Charlie turned 25 which again didn't surprise Joanne as Charlotte is always 25 years old whenever the two of them meet. Nevertheless the thought of Charlotte remembering their past unconsciously made her smile.

"You're heart, does remember…" Joanne whispered from the rooftop.

"I do…" said Charlie involuntarily.

"You do what?" Ruby asked puzzled.

Joanne listened more as she heard what Charlie said. Curious as to why Charlie seemed to respond to what she said, when she's pretty sure that she just whispered it to herself. Charlie looked at Ruby blankly, confused at how there seemed to be something/someone that kept whispering in the wind and her heart seemed to be responding on whatever it is on its own.

"I just… I thought…" Charlie tried to answer, "What were you saying anyway?" She asked instead, giving up at coming up of an answer to Ruby's question.

"I was asking what did you find in going to that creepy house and you answered me with 'I do'."

"Forget about the 'I do' part and to answer you, I didn't find anything in there. No ghost, no monster, nothing. So no point it to be labelled as creepy."

"Well just because you didn't see anything, doesn't mean it will stop from looking creepy." Ruby reasoned "Anyway, why did you go there? What were you looking for, if you are looking for???"

"I don't know." Replied Charlie simply.

Ruby eyed her sister suspiciously. She doesn't know why, but something tells her that Charlie's drastic action has something to do with her weird dream.

"Please tell me what this has nothing to do with this dream of yours, Charlz. Please."

Charlie remained quiet. She didn't dream of the house at all. Well, not really because she was awake when some sort of vision happened to her, while looking at the house. But it's one thing to dream on one dream over and over again, disregarding the fact that it's always in different place and different time of some sort, it's another to have a vision and felt like it somehow connected to the dream, would be very difficult to explain even to Ruby. She can't even explain it to herself at all.

"Look Ruby, we both have to wake up early tomorrow. So, why don't we hit the bed and talk about all this some other time. Ok?" Said Charlie, obviously avoiding the question and hoping that Ruby would let her off.

Ruby yawned. And Charlie smiled.

"Fine, Senior Constable. Let's go back to bed." said the sleepy teenager.

Joanne frowned from her location when she heard what Ruby referred Charlie to.

'_Senior Constable… So that's what you've become in this life time.'_ She thought to herself and can't help but notice how being a police officer suited the character and attitude of her beloved.

"Uhm… Rubes… I think I should try to sleep on my own tonight. You know, see if I can handle the dream, if that's ok?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I really don't mind waking up for you." Ruby said her voice with obvious concern for her sister.

Joanne smiled as she heard what the younger girl said to Charlie. She can feel how much love the Ruby girl has for her sister and right there and then; she decided that out of all the siblings Charlotte has in her past lives, she likes Ruby the most.

Charlie nodded and tucked Ruby to bed. She kissed the teenager's forehead and said her goodnight, before heading off to her own room. She changed back to her PJ's again before climbing to her bed. Once her body felt the comforting feeling of her bed, it didn't take long before she was taken to dream land.

Joanne waited and listened to both Ruby and Charlie's heart beat. When she heard both hearts are beating steadily, she decided to move swiftly from her location to and through the window of Charlie's room. She walked towards the bed slowly and silently and watched the sleeping Charlie closely. She fought her desire to reach for her and touch her as she knew her beloved needs as much rest and sleep as she can get, having the profession that she has now.

After a while, Joanne decided to stay and watch over Charlie. She wanted to seat close to her but afraid she might wake her up. She leaned in a bit unable to stop herself and found herself still mesmerised by her beauty and peaceful form, when suddenly Charlie half opened her eyes. Joanne panicked a little as she knew, she isn't that fast enough to just vanish from her eyes and also because in that sprung of a moment, she found herself lost in her pool blue eyes. To her surprised, Charlie smiled faintly at her and then closed her eyes again. Joanne waited for a while before moving away and decided to just take a seat on the chair at one corner of Charlie's room, thinking it would be less risk if she stayed there than be too close to Charlie. As much as she wants to look at her Charlotte closely, she still wouldn't risk of scaring her or anything. She knows better and she knows that there is a better way for the two of them to meet again.

As Joanne watches Charlie sleep, she also thought of way/ways on how they are going to meet in a less bizarre way.

'_Maybe I can be a police officer too. I can join the force and get a job here.'_

Joanne thought, grateful that before deciding to come back to Summer Bay, she took care of some errands in the city first, like her birth certificate, licence, school certificates and even passport. If there's anything she leant from living over the years, one of the important lesson is how to produce documents in a not-so-legal way. Of coarse she still need to use some of her abilities, but she though she just really needed to do it and it's not like she's going to use it for unnecessary illegal stuff. She just really need some identification and believable one of that, since her major problem is that she doesn't age and die. Truth to be told, she really doesn't need a job to survive but, if it's the only way that she can meet her Charlotte again, then so be it.

"But then, that would mean I need to go out a lot in broad daylight… and, how am I going to hide my eyes?" she asked herself.

Joanne knew that it's not like she melts under the sun, but staying out in broad daylight for vast amount of time, somehow, somewhat dehydrates her, which means she needs to drink blood often. And although her fangs doesn't grew longer every time she's thirsty, her eyes however are sensitive to the sun, and it under the sun light it just stays ice blue in colour, which looks more like the wolf's eyes rather than human's, and so the reason she needs to hide it.

Joanne was still deep in her thoughts when she noticed the sun starting to rise from the horizon. She walked towards the sleeping Charlie quietly and gazed at her one last time, before leaving the room in one swift motion.

******

Joanne was heading her way back to the old mansion when a frightening shriek from a girl caught her ears. She stopped and concentrated on the voice and realised that a sound of a nervous heart was just down the dock, at least 5km away from where she is. Joey quickly made her way down to the dock and within a minute stood behind a man. Her eyes immediately noticed the unconscious teenager lying on the sand and in the secluded part of the near the wharf and the man lying on top of her, undoing his pants.

Joanne's eyes instantly turned into its ice blue colour and her fangs grew longer as anger surged through her entire body. In one quick move, Joanne had the man by his neck, pushed up in the air. The man was mortified when he saw her piercing blue eyes and long sharp fangs, with thick clear saliva dripping from it. His body turned cold when the woman easily put him down and turned his neck, exposing his skin. With the sunlight not only surging her anger but also wakening her thirst of fresh human's blood, Joanne opened her mouth and ready to take her bite, when her heart reminded her of Charlotte. Charlotte's face played in her mind, as she stayed in her position, letting her saliva dripped from her fangs and to the man's exposed skin as she tried to ignore the inviting smell of fresh blood from the dark-hearted man. Joanne sighed heavily and eventually just snap the guy's neck broken, causing him to die. She then looked at the blonde girl closely, when she saw her eyes' muscle moved, Joanne decided to leave the girl be and head home to the mansion.

******

Charlie reluctantly opened her eyes at the sound of soft knocking on her door. She glanced at the clock and it shows 8.00am.

"Come in, Rubes." She said with her still thick voice.

Ruby poked her head inside the door and smiled warmly at her sister. She proceeded to go in and showed the cup of coffee she's holding. Charlie smiled at her sister's sweet gesture, wondering what she might need from her.

"Morning, Charlie."

"Morning, Rubes."

Ruby sat next to Charlie in the bed and handed her the mug.

"How was your sleep?" She asked, still concerned about her sister's sleep problem.

"It was ok." Charlie answered she took a sip of her coffee.

"No bad dreams?"

"Uhm… No." said Charlie. She however left the part, where she kind of saw a pair of brown eyes, looking at her. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but… she was sure that it shooed away all the troubled she has in her sleep.

"I actually slept peacefully, last night." Charlie added.

"You mean your journey to that old creepy house did you some good?"

"I wouldn't say it that way." Charlie smiled.

"Why did you go there anyway?" Ruby asked again, still curious why. She's certain that there should be a reason behind Charlie's drastic actions.

"I honestly don't know, some how I had this urge to go there. Like, some invisible force is pushing me to go there last night." Charlie looked at Ruby, "and I know how weird that may sound but, that's what I felt."

"OK. And what did you find there?" Ruby asked, she doesn't understand what Charlie is saying one bit, but she's willing to listen to her. She knows Charlie needed someone to listen to her.

"Nothing. Like I said last night, I found nothing. But, I feel… satisfied. I mean, I don't know Rubes. There are a lot of things going in my head that I can not explain even to myself, but I know I'll figure it out soon enough and I know I am willing to do whatever it takes to figure things out." she said with determination.

"I hope so… because you're actions sometimes scares me… not to mention worries me."

"Oh." Charlie said and reached and hugged the younger Buckton. "Thank you for your concern and understanding little sis." She said.

"Anytime."

"Anyway, don't you have school?"

"Yeah, and don't you have work?"

Charlie was about to open her mouth again when her phone rings. Both of the siblings turned to the phone, Ruby took it from the drawer to give it to her sister.

"Charlie Buckton" Charlie answered.

"Senior, there has been an incident. We need you here at the dock." Watson said from the other line.

"Ok. I'll be there." Charlie said and hanged up.

"Duty call?" Ruby asked, standing up.

"There's an incident. Go get ready for school, I'll drop you off."

* * *

Sorry for the type errors!!! Thank you for the reviews and hope to hear more of what you guys think of this fic. Enjoy reading! Cheers!


	6. Joanne's History

Charlie took a quick shower, got dress, took a bite of Ruby's bread and now found herself standing in the crime scene together with her colleagues.

"What happened here?" Charlie asked Watson as she saw the man's body being taken away by the ambulance's paramedic.

"Name's Robert Cruze, found dead an hour ago. Apparently he tired to assault a girl named Tanya Gannon earlier." Watson told Charlie.

"Where's the girl?"

"At the station, she went there reporting what happened. She thought Cruze was just unconscious and wanted us to arrest him before he wakes up. What she didn't know is that Cruze is dead."

"Right. I'll go to the station now to get her statement. Watson you follow Robert Cruze's body and wait for the forensics' report," said Charlie.

******

Charlie arrived at the Yabbie Creek Station and was informed that the girl Tanya and her mum was in the interview Room 1, waiting for her.

"Good morning. Sorry to keep you waiting." Charlie said as she entered the room. She knew she didn't have to apologise nor to explain but it's always in her nature to be polite.

After taking a seat in front of Tanya and her mum, Charlie started the interview.

"So Tanya, can I call you Tanya?" Charlie asked.

The girl nodded her head.

"Thank you. So, Tanya, Can you tell me what happened today?" she asked.

Tanya looked at her mum who has been holding her hand since the woman arrived to see her daughter. The woman gave Tanya a nod and squeezed the girl's hand gently, letting her know that it's ok and that she's there supporting her.

"It was 5 in the morning; I woke up early and decided to go for a run seeing the sun is coming up. I was running towards the dock when a man… grabbed me." Tanya started, with shaky voice and teary eyes as she relived that moment and remember how close she was in getting rape. "A man grabbed me from nowhere. I… I fought him and screamed at the top of my lungs hoping anyone would hear me, I yelled and asked him to let me go, but he was strong. Everything happened so fast and before I knew it, he shoved me down and… and I must've hit something because I passed out and have a lump in my head. I woke up and saw him lying not far away from me, unconscious. I ran as fast as I could and went here to report what happened so police could get him before he wakes up."

Charlie scribbled on the paper, before looking up again.

"Did you catch him? Because we're definitely filing a complaint. Right here, right now!" The mother said.

Charlie turned to the woman.

"I'm afraid there's no need of that. He was actually dead when Constable Watson found him."

"What? How? Who could've… how can he die?" Tanya asked bewildered but nevertheless elated above all.

"At the moment we really can't tell as we don't have the reports yet. But I was told that his neck was snapped broken but still we need to verify this and we're still waiting for it." Charlie explained.

"Ok. So can we go now?" The mother asked politely.

"Yes. You may, but, we might pay a visit to your house in case I have missed a question. Would that be ok with you?"

"Yes. It would me fine."

Mrs. Gannon and Tanya then left the interview room and out of the station. Charlie stayed inside the interview room and finished writing down the statement.

*****

Joanne has been restless all morning. She never stopped walking back and forth in her room since she arrives. She knew that due to her, the girl was saves from the cruel man. But she still couldn't use that as an excuse for taking his life, let alone the fact that her initial reaction was to take his soul.

Joanne was 18 when the thirst of blood took over her body. But she didn't notice and she could still enjoy normal foods. She can still taste it then and can somehow fill in her hunger.

She was 19 when her first taste of raw blood happened. It was the day before her Father's wedding to another woman. She woke up in the middle of the night as the sound of everything seemed to be very loud in her ears. But mostly she could hear the sound of animals outside their castle. She went to checked it out, thinking that something might be disturbing the animals, not knowing that it was only her that could hear every little thing that was going on around her. She went outside and as her usual, took a deep breath and suddenly a strange smell filled in her senses and suddenly hunger enveloped her body. What happened next was something she can not remember. She just found herself sucking the blood out of a live chicken and draining it. The taste of fresh blood soothed her hunger than any food can, since she turned 18. When she realised what she'd done, all the chicken were dead. She was frightened at what she saw and done, so she ran back inside the castle and was surprised at her speed that it seemed like it only took only seconds for her to reach her room which was located in the tallest tower. She was scared for the first time in her life, she lay in her bed and closed her eyes but sleep would claim her. It was the first and the start of her not sleeping at all.

The next morning she was met by her father. He somehow knew what she did and for some reason the sound of her Father's heart was deafening her. Joanne didn't even understand what was happening to her. She stayed awake thinking how she could hear something that was far from her and now her father's heart that she shouldn't be hearing at all. She was brought back out of her trance when she heard her father closing her door and locking it. That was the day that Joanne became a prisoner. She wasn't allowed to be seen by anyone before except their servants, but since what happened, she wasn't allowed to be seen at all by anyone. Her Father said that he will just bring her, her food and other necessities himself. She was upset and furious and that was time that she caught glimpse of herself in the mirror. She noticed how blue her eyes were, when it was originally brown in colour. She also noticed how long her fangs turned to. The scary feeling she had since the night before resurfaced instantly and adds the confusion. Tears filled her eyes and again she glanced at herself in the mirror and found herself back to normal. Her eyes were brown again and her fangs were in its normal size. She thought then that maybe she was just tired, although she doesn't really feel it, and just seeing things that weren't really there.

Ever since then she never saw other parts of the castle aside from her room that turned into her prison, she never experience to sleep again and never saw anyone again. Like what her father said, he never failed to bring her food and other things she needed. Joanne spent her 20th birthday in that room alone and following days, months that followed. Those days however, gave her time to think. She thought of how her father seemed to be hiding her from the world ever since she was born and always kept a keen eye on her. At first they thought that her father was just being protective of his only child, but the time Joanne spent in the tower made her think that maybe her father knew what she will become and what she will turned into and that was why he was hiding her away.

It was the night before her 21st and she waiting for her father to come and bring her food as she was unexplainably hungry. Her body was beginning to tense with hunger and felt her skin turning cold, when she heard her father's footstep and voice and a woman's voice who she later found out to be his father's second wife.

"_Why won't you let her get out of that room? She's your daughter, Marcus! She is not a prisoner!"_

"_Because this is the only way I know to protect her and the people or things around her!"_

"_Why does she need protection for? And what do you mean about the people around her? Do you mean us?"_

"_Yes. Us!"_

"_Then why don't you lock me in a room as well?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Because what?"_

"_Because you do not have the curse!" Her father blurted out._

Joanne heard everything that her father told his second wide. The hunger she was feeling was over run by anger. She didn't even take noticed seeing herself with ice blue eyes and longer fangs when she walked passed her mirror. As soon as her door opened she in one quick move attacked her father and bit his neck, not recognising anything or who she just bitten. Her anger was the only feeling she can feel. She kept sucking her father's blood until her father draw his last breath.

Joanne eventually stopped sucking when her father stopped breathing and suddenly, as if it was happening right before her eyes, she saw every battle her father fought and won, every life that her father took, every blood shed and every tears that her father caused. She even saw the time when her father killed the elder and can visibly see and hear what was said and done, and finally the mansion in a land down south.

After the vision, she suddenly felt as agonising, excruciating pan in her head as if her skull was splitting into half. She screamed in pain only to realise later that her scream was heard in the whole of the castle. She was still feeling the pain when she heard thumping heartbeats and footsteps was nearing her room. She looked around and realised what she'd done. She panicked, she saw her window and she jumped for it, not noticing that she was able to reach it when it was a lot higher for anyone's reaching. She looked down outside her window and was relieved to know how high the tower was, thinking that she will surely be dead once she hit the ground. Deciding that committing suicide was her only way out after what she'd done and to escape the unexplainable pain; she closed her eyes and jumped off. Few minutes later and Joanne opened her eyes feeling the ground on her feet. She was stunned at what happened and looked up, questioning how she managed to hit the ground smoothly with her feet firmly on the ground. She then heard a loud shriek from her father's second wife and then everyone in the castle was on their feet to find her father's killer and her as well, thinking that she was abducted by whoever killed his father. Joanne then fled and decided to go to the mansion she saw, away from the castle and from everyone.

******

It was already in the afternoon when Constable Watson came in the station from the hospital's laboratory. She went straight to report the findings to Charlie.

"That took long." Charlie commented when she saw her colleague entered her office.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Watson said, handing the papers to Charlie. "They did a lot of test, regarding the saliva, found on Robert Cruze's neck." Watson explained.

Charlie opened the folder and read through the report. She found herself weak in the knees for some reason as she continued to read. She looked at Watson after reading the report. Watson looked at her, as if telling her that she as well didn't understand what was stated on the paper. Charlie read through the file again, just to make sure she didn't miss any valuable information. Once finished, she closed the folder and rubbed her temples. She looked up to Watson again who remained quiet and was just seating across her table.

"What does this mean?" Finally Charlie broke the uncomfortable silence.


	7. She'll Always Remember

_Hello Guys!!! As I said, I will post another Chapter before X-mas and turns out; it's for this story!!! Hehehe Hope you guys are still enjoying the story… and I don't know maybe, I can post another Chapter for the other stories as well… but anyways MERRY X-MAS!!! And HAPPY NEW YEAR CJers!!! Hehehe CHEERS!!!_

Watson looked at her Senior, pretty much mirroring her reaction when the forensics told her about their findings. It was really unusual and it never happened before, which made it harder to figure out.

"Can you tell me what happened in the hospital? I mean, what did they tell you exactly?" Charlie asked.

"They confirmed that, the cause of death was due to broken neck. The bone connecting to the skull and backbone was snapped broken. But they also did noticed bruising on Cruze's throat, thus they concluded that he was first choked before snapping his neck." Watson started.

Charlie listened intently, feeling somehow connected to the case for some odd reason. Her feeling of familiarity of what happened scared her but didn't let it be seen on her face, knowing that she doesn't have any explanation for it.

"Well, they tried to match the faint finger prints on Cruze's neck but couldn't find a matching. In doing so, they saw the substance on his neck. They tested it for sweat and water and it was negative. They tested it for saliva and it was positive. But, it didn't match on Cruze's and… well it didn't match on human's nor animal's saliva. They tried to test it for DNA but it doesn't react on any solutions. They tried everything I guess, but nothing worked. So, they were left to finalise the report, seeing they couldn't do any further examinations." Watson explained.

"But, how can that be?" Charlie asked puzzled.

"We all don't know. It never happened before and the fact that its components doesn't match to human's or any animal's saliva made it more… complicated and bizarre. The hand mark on his neck was also interesting."

"How?"

"Because the hand marks on his neck was positively from human. But as it stated there, the finger prints were very faint, thus it would be very had to trace, and thus it didn't match to any of our and their records. You would think the prints would be clear since whoever did it, put a lot of force chocking Cruze thus it bruised, but it didn't." Watson said.

Charlie rubbed her temples again, while looking at Watson. Watson just shrugged, as she was too exhausted from thinking about it too, that she doesn't have the energy to think more.

******

Joanne waited whole day for the sun to set itself, so she could go and visit 'Charlie'. She thought if that's what she preferred to be called, them might as well get herself use to it.

When the moon was highest in they shy, Joanne decided to head down to Charlie's place. She located herself again at the rooftop and listened to the sibling's conversation. Unfortunately or fortunately for her though, both Charlie and Ruby decided to have an early night.

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Night Charlz. Just remember, if you have trouble sleeping alone, don't hesitate to come to my room. Ok?"

Charlie smiled and nods her head, Rub satisfied left and went to her room. Joanne at the rooftop smiled as well, touched by Ruby's concern for her beloved. Joanne continued to listen, and was surprised at how easily Ruby had fallen asleep. Charlie on the other hand remained awake.

Charlie lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling; she wanted to share what happened at work with Ruby, but she knows she couldn't. Not only because of confidentiality but also because she wouldn't be able to explain it to her anyway and she knows that Ruby will get paranoid, as always.

Joanne was alarmed when she sensed Charlie's heartbeat that seemed to be in distress. She wondered what was on Charlie's mind, and hoped that she could help her somehow.

Charlie closed her eyes and tried to relax her brain from all the thinking.

"Charlie…" Joanne whispered softly in the air.

Charlie heard a whisper of her name again and for some reason it soothed her entire body and relaxes her, including her mind. Not long after and she voluntarily fell at sleep's mercy.

Joanne smiled again as she noticed Charlie's heart had calmed down soon after she whispered her name. Not long and she heard her heartbeat went steadily which only means that she'd fallen asleep as well. Again, Joanne quickly moved and let herself in, in Charlie's room through her open window.

Joanne silently walked towards Charlie's bed and kneeled on the side where Charlie is facing. She watched her beloved peacefully lost in her slumber again and again fought the urge to touch her.

"I'm sorry, Charlie…" she whispered ever so softly, not wanting to disturb her sleep. "I killed a man today. He was a bad, cruel man that hurts others, but I know I shouldn't have ended his life. I should've let people like you to handle him. But, anger got the better of me and I'm really sorry." Joanne explained and apologised to her sleep Charlie.

"uhmm…" Charlie mumbled a sound in her sleep, which made Joanne smile again.

"And, because of what I've done… I've decided to be a police officer like you. In that way, not only I can put my abilities in good use, it will also be an excuse for us to meet and for me to be able to be close to you again. Is that ok with you, my love?"

"mmm-uhmm…" Charlie mumbled again, as if answering Joanne's question and responding to her.

Joanne's smile grew bigger and wonder if Charlie is really responding to her and to her every call.

Joanne like the night before stayed and watched Charlie sleep the whole night and never failed to admire the beautiful woman she loved and loves for eternity.

"I really hope you remember me… and what we used to be…" Joanne whispered, before going as the sun begins to rise from the horizon.

"I never… forget…" Charlie whispered in her sleep, barely audible.

Joanne looked at the sleeping woman, stunned at her response, putting an end to her wonderings, and smiled. She blew Charlie a kiss and then made her way out of her room.

Just as Joanne left, Charlie's eyes opened. And for a reason she cannot explain, she woke up feeling elated. Two nights in a row that she didn't have the dream and although she kind of misses seeing the person in her dream that couldn't remember when she wakes, she still feel delighted.

Charlie glanced at her clock and it read 6.00am

"I could do some running…" Charlie said to herself.

It has been 30minutes since Charlie started running along side the beach, feeling the need to catch her breath, she decided to stop and seat down on sand, settling herself to watch the peaceful beautiful sunrise in Summer Bay for the first time. Although in her hearts of hearts it felt like she's been missing something/someone and it felt like it wasn't the first time that she'd watched the sunrise of Summer Bay, in her deepest of feelings, it felt as if sunrise has always been her favourite part of the day and for some reason it was because of a certain someone. Someone that she can only see in her dreams and could not remember in her wake.

Not far a figure saw Charlie from where it stands. It slowly walked towards Charlie, who seemed to be lost in the scenery of the peaceful morning. The figure stopped few steps behind Charlie, watching the woman quietly for some time and then decided to alert her of its presence.

"Hi." It said.


	8. Joanne to Joey

_Hello there, I'm sorry it took me long to update this story, I was just excited writing the 'I dare you to love me' story and also because I experienced writer's block for this one and so with the 'I send my love to heaven' anyways, I hope this Chapter doesn't suck that much. lolz 'Cause I typed this right after I saw the very depressing commercial of 'Home and Away' (bay of love) where I saw Charlie and Angelo kissing (yuck!). It was that depressing for me that I actually felt lazy typing and I reckon it might have an effect on this chapter (hope not). Anyways, I learnt my lesson and that is, not to watch the home and away commercial if I'm planning on typing my story. Lolz._

_Anywayz here you go. Thank you for the review and comments and Cheers!!!_

* * *

Charlie turned her head and looks at the person standing few steps behind her. Charlie offered a smile.

"Hello." She replied, looking at the strangers, who somehow she felt like she knew from somewhere, some time.

"I'm Angelo." The man stepped forward and offered his hand. Stunned at how attractive and beautiful the woman is, especially up close. Originally, he approached her just to ask direction, but when he saw how stunning the woman is and how he seemed to know her from way back, he cannot explain, he now almost forgot why he approached her in the first place.

"Charlie." She replied politely, taking his hand and shook it. "Can I help you?" she asked when the guy didn't let go of her hand straight away.

"Ah… yeah…" Angelo stammered as he lets go of her hand. "I just… uhm… I was going to ask for direction, actually, to uhm… Yabbie Creek Station. I am meant to report there in…" Angelo looked at his watch, "30 minutes."

Charlie glanced at her watch, noticing the time, she quickly stood up. She is due to work in an hour and she still needs to get ready.

Angelo nodded his head as Charlie said goodbye and watched the woman go. She gave Angelo the direction he needs and then quickly ran home, not even turning to look at the guy. She felt strange seeing him, but that didn't bother her. Right now her priority is not to be late.

******

Joanne organised all the papers she would need to apply for the police training course. Earlier, she bought herself a mobile phone and inquired about the police course straight away. Taking note on what she needs, once finished, she immediately went through her stuff and through all her newly made certificates and identifications.

"Joanne Collins." she reads the name on her 'birth certificate' and yet again wondered why she picked Collins as her last name. Shrugging she just wondered through names that could be short for Joanne.

"Anne?... nope. Too goody." She talked to herself as she thinks of name.

"Jo?... nope. Too plain. If Charlotte turned into Charlie… Joanne could be…"

Joanne looked at herself in the mirror; she's not too girly and she isn't a tomboyish either.

"Aha! I know! I will be Joey. Yes! Perfect." She said.

Joey packed her bags again. The training will be held in the city as she decided to leave at the dawn the next morning, after watching Charlie sleep. She contemplated on taking public transport or just ran her way to the city, not having to worry about anything due to her abilities. She thought if she takes the bus, it would be at least 3hours or so travel time but if she runs it at her fastest, it would only take her at least an hour and half at the max.

"Stuff it! I'll just run. I'll practice being normal, once I'm there."

******

"Not going to lunch, Senior?" Watson asked when she pass by Charlie's office.

Charlie looked at Watson and smiled.

"Not yet. Maybe later, I just need to…" Charlie turned to the report that she has been reading over and over again, since she arrived/ since yesterday actually.

Watson took the liberty and came in to Charlie's office.

"What are you working on, anyway?" she said and leaned in to peek on to what Charlie was reading. "Oh, not that one again."

"What?" Charlie asked, acting innocent.

"C'mon Charlie, just let it be. Bad guy got killed by someone/something and that's it. The girl got justice." Watson said, as bizarre as the case was, she really isn't the one for following impossible bread crumps. It would be ok if they have a lead or at least one clear one, but they don't. They only have the strange saliva and very very faint finger prints that was almost not there.

"Don't you find it interesting?"

"I don. But, I see no point investing too much time on it. There are a lot of cases I can work on that has more possibilities to get solved."

Charlie sighed, as her colleague gave up on the case that somehow, she seemed drawn to.

"C'mon Charlie, let's have lunch."

Charlie reluctantly agreed and followed Watson out of her office. Busy finding her keys, Charlie didn't notice someone on her way and accidentally bumped to the person.

"Oh! Sorry." She apologised.

"Hello." Angelo said; glad to see the beautiful woman again.

"Oh, Hi Angelo." Charlie greeted back, remembering the guy she saw earlier. "So, you'll be working here now, with us?" she asked when she noticed Angelo in uniform.

"Yes. And you must be the great Senior Constable Buckton that they were talking about?" Angelo said, turning to some male officers not far from them.

"They talked about me?"

"Well yes. Who wouldn't? It's not everyday that you will see a Senior Constable as gorgeous as you." Angelo said and smiled.

'_LAME'_ thought Watson as she watched the interaction between her Senior and the new guy and heard what the guy said.

"Right. Ok, we're off the lunch. I'll see you 'round and… welcome to Yabbie Creek, I guess." Charlie said, feeling utterly uncomfortable with Angelo and then went to join Watson as quickly and politely as she could.

Angelo watched Charlie go and felt like that was not the first time that Charlie walked out on him. He couldn't explain why, since they only just met, but one thing he is sure of; Charlie is someone that he has been looking for.

******

Joey was near by Charlie's house even before the sun set. She however waited seating on the branch of a tree close to Charlie's house and can be seen through the kitchen window. She thought that she should stay there until its dark and it's safe to wait on the roof top.

"I head and saw the new cop in town, Charlz." Ruby grinning at her sister, while they wash the dishes.

"Oh yeah?" replied Charlie, not interested. She feels awkward around Angelo. Add the fact that she felt like she knew him, even before they actually met.

"He's cute. Don't you think?"

Charlie shrugged.

"So, what's his name?" Ruby asked.

"Angelo Rosetta."

Joey's eyes instantly went blue at the sound of the guy's name. She isn't sure yet if it was the same Angelo from before, but her instincts immediately kicks in.

"Not interested, huh?" Ruby asked, noticing Charlie's lack of enthusiasm talking about the new guy in town.

"No. Not really. I mean… I don't know, but…"

"But???"

"It felt weird to be around him. Well… 'I' feel weird around him." Charlie said honestly.

Joey's eyes went back to its brown colour and smiled after hearing Charlie's take on the Angelo guy.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"It's weird because, I feel like I've met him before. Like… I knew him from somewhere, some time, some how."

Ruby eyes her sister curiously. Joey continued to watch and listen to the siblings conversation from her location, hidden behind the thick branches and leaves of the tree, she has been seating on.

"You don't make sense." Ruby said.

"I know. But, it wont be the first time." said Charlie, aware and used to not making sense nowadays.

"Yeah. But, let's just say it does… what will you do?"

"Huh?" Charlie looked at her sister puzzled.

"Let say, what you said makes sense… wouldn't you want to know more? You don't know, maybe that Angelo Rosetta is the person in your dream." Ruby said innocently.

Charlie retained her eyes on her sister, contemplating on what she said.

'_Could it be? Could he be the mysterious someone in my dream?'_ Charlie thought.

Joey heard what Ruby said and immediately noticed the effect it had on Charlie. As if reading Charlie's thought, Joey whispered in the air.

"No Charlie… please… remember me…"

Charlie took her eyes off Ruby and looked outside the kitchen window. She heard it again, and this time she was sure of it. Ruby turned to her sister and watch Charlie frantically looking outside the house.

"What?" Ruby asked, but Charlie didn't respond. "Charlie? What is it?"

"I heard something… someone…." Charlie answered, still looking around.

"Heard what?" Ruby asked again as she looked outside the window as well.

"Someone plead for me to remember…." Charlie said, now turning to look at Ruby, disappointed that she couldn't find who owned the voice that seemed to be familiar to her.

"Huh?" Ruby looked at her sister curiously. "Seriously Charlie, you really are acting really weird."

"I know." Charlie whispered.

Joey watched Charlie's distress look and once again, part of Joey just want to show herself and explain everything, but a bigger part of her knows that if she let herself do that, it would only make things complicated and confusing for Charlie.

'_Hang in there, my love. Everything will make sense… I promise.'_


	9. Visiting Home

**I'm sorry it took me ages to update this one. My new job got in the way. I'm grateful for getting it, but yeah, it caused me time to type and write. But ill continue on writing and that is if you guys still wants me to continue, of course. Anyway I find this chapter boring 'cause this just filler I think. But I still want to know what you guys think and I'm going to honest, I'm also having a writer's block for this one so I am accepting suggestions. Lolz just message me or whatever, just let me know if you guys have an idea. Lolz Anyway, enjoy reading…. (I'm kinda not that depress nymore cause I heard CA is kinda due to break up soon due to Charlie's secret… seriously, home and away should give Charlie I better storyline. It's always about her having a secret… kinda boring now and repetitive… well I don't mind if the secret is about her still in love with Joey or that Angelo found out that Charlie is still secretly looking and tracing Joey or whatever as long as Joey is in it. But I highly doubt that. So again I'm rambling. I'll stop now. Enjoy again!) Sorry for the type errors!**

* * *

Joey as usual stayed the whole night watching and talking to the sleeping Charlie. She told her about her, going away to the training course, but promised her beloved that she will be coming back every night as much as possible, to see her and talk to her even if she's unconscious.

When it was time for Joey to go, she obliged to her desire to kiss Charlie in the forehead. The moment Joey's lips cam in contact with Charlie's skin, Joey saw Charlie's eyelids moves and urgently Joey broke the contact and hurried out of the room through the window.

Charlie with a smile on her lips, half opened her eyes. She was pretty certain that she felt someone kissed her, that someone's lips was on her forehead, but when she found herself alone in her room, she decided to just go back to sleep; disappointed that it may have been just a dream.

Joey watched Charlie, peaking on the small of the woman's bedroom window. She waited until Charlie's heart went back to steady rhythm before she left to start her journey to the city.

******

Joey arrived just in time and was directed to her dorm room. She was informed that there was another applicant that applied for the training a little late, like her and because of that and the shortage of room, the applicant will be sharing her room. It was no problem for Joey even if she was told that she will be sharing a room with a guy.

Joey entered her room and her room mate was already unpacked and all set for the day's schedule.

"Hey roomie!" greeted the young blonde guy. "I'm Aden Jeffries." He introduced himself and offered his hand.

Joey smiled at him.

"Joey… Joey Collins," replied Joey, who just gave Aden's hand a quick and slight slap. "Don't want to be too formal," she reasoned as she dropped her bag on to the bed she assumed to be hers.

Aden waited for Joey to unpack her bags and together they venture around the facilities. Aden was wearing a think short-sleeved t-shirt and a decent enough short as the temperature of the day was a bit high for his liking. Joey on the other hand was wearing a dark coloured long-sleeved shirt and a joggers, a tumbler in hand and a dark lens sunnies for her eyes.

"Aren't you hot?" Aden asked curiously as they walk around the facility.

Joey wanted to say no and also contemplated on saying yes. But eventually she was able to come up with an answer.

"I am. But the thing is… I'm… kinda allergic to the sun." Joey answered unsure, knowing how lame her excuse was.

"Oh. Are you like one of those people who easily get burnt and get blister even if exposed to at the minimum time under the sun?"

Joey frowned. She wasn't aware of that; that there was a kind of sickness like that, but thankful enough.

"Yes! Yes, I am." Joey said relieved that there was such a condition.

"My Mum's friend was like that too." Aden said.

Joey smiled and sipped a drink out of her tumbler. She wanted to offer Aden some as she could see her new found friend perspiring, but she couldn't, knowing it's not water she's drinking. Not even a juice for that matter.

******

Charlie spent her time doing patrolling, catching up with her paper works and fighting the urge to drive back to the old mansion up the hill, and also to open the closed case of the attacked that happened the other day.

Also for the whole day, it didn't go unnoticed to her that for the entire day, Angelo spent his time finding a way to talk to her. Charlie even over heard Watson, telling Angelo to stop coming up with lame excuses to talk to her, and just be straight forward.

Eventually though, before Charlie's shift ended, Angelo found enough courage to ask her to have dinner with him. And Charlie gracefully declined, saying that her sister would be waiting for her. Although she knows that Ruby wouldn't mind at all, so long as she lets her know where she is and what happened.

When Charlie got home, she found Ruby asleep on the sofa with a book covering her face. Charlie smiled at the view and quietly head to her room, not wanting to disturb her sister. Charlie changed from her uniform to her house clothes. She sat on the side of her bed and again thought of everything that has happened and that is happening in her life. For the past few days, ever since she saw the old house, she started hearing a voice but could found no one, and she also stopped having the dream that she had been having since she turned 25 and then she met Angelo who she felt like she had known for somewhere a long time ago.

Sighing, she also remembered her conversation with Ruby the day before. Ruby suggested that what if Angelo was the one in her weird dream and then suddenly her heart heard the voice again, pleading for her to remember.

"What am I supposed to remember? And who own that voice? How com, it's only me that could hear it?" Charlie asked herself, frustrated as she felt like her life is being taken over by an unexplainable force and she can't do anything about it or even know what to do with it.

******

Later, Joey pretended to be sleeping as she waits for her room mate Aden to doze off. It was nearly 11pm when the dream land took Aden and Joey quietly eased herself out of the room. She runs and jumps twice as fast, so she can get to Summer Bay to have just enough time to see her Charlie before she needs to go back to the City.

It was 1.00am when she finally reached her destination. As always she made her way inside through Charlie's window. She told Charlie everything that happened to her that day. How she met Aden who she thinks will be her good friend. She also told Charlie how she needed to sneak in to the facilities' clinic to fix something about her so-called medical condition. She explained to her sleeping Charlie that she's aware that what she did was illegal, but she has to do it if she wants to pull off the sun allergy condition that she made up.

It wasn't long and Joey decided to leave again, seeing that she needed to leave earlier that usual if she wants to get to the City in time before they need to wake for their classes and training.

******

Joey just managed to tuck herself in inside her blanket, when Aden's alarm went off. She pretended to be sleeping and then felt Aden waking her up.

Later, after lunch time, the rest of their afternoon would be spent on physical training. Under the sun, while everyone else was on their blue t-shirt and short, Joey was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt and joggers, again with her sunnies on. While in line, everyone around her were murmuring about her clothing, while Joey focused her attention to their trainer, not caring about what the other was saying that thought she couldn't hear.

"Ms. Collins!" the trainer said as she stood in front of Joey. "You do realise how your clothing isn't what we require during physical activities. Correct!?"

"Yes Sir!" Joey answered sternly.

"Then why are you not wearing the proper clothes?!"

"I have health condition, Sir!" she answered.

The trainer eyed Joey suspiciously and Joey could also hear suppressed laugh from her classmates.

"How about the glasses?" The trainer asked again.

"My eyes are sensitive to the sun, Sir!"

Some of Joey's classmates snorted, some continued with the murmurings. Aden felt sorry for his room mate. He's pretty certain that Joey will get bullied and right there and then, Aden promised himself that he'll look out for Joey.

"I would like to have a look at your clinical notes next meeting." The trainer told Joey and then proceeded to the task in hand.

Joey ignored the looks and whispers that she could hear and just focus, determined to prove herself and to them that she isn't the one to mess with.

******

In her first week, Joey found herself having a hard time adjusting. She constantly tried to control her temper in regards to her classmates that were giving her a hard time, because of her supposed dorky medical condition. On the other hand Joey kept her words as much as she can; she would, as always tell her story, how her day has been to the sleeping Charlie, although as her training goes on, the less time she has on visiting Charlie at night. Sometimes she would just manage to stay for an hour before going back to the City.

After her second week however, Joey already made her name known and remembered as she broke every best record in training course for the past years. Her mentor was very pleased and none of her batch mate then dared to bully her. As she climbed her way at the top of her class as the weeks goes on though, the less she was able to visit Charlie. It started as every other night visit, and then went down to 2 nights in a week, and then 1 night in a forth night. But even then, the thought of Charlie never left her mind. She just focused on her training as she over heard her superiors and mentor that if she continued to excel beyond what is expected from their batch, that it is most likely for her to finish the training course much earlier than the others, and so she persevered more, wanting to get it all over and done with so she could go back to Summer Bay to her Charlotte.

******

Charlie for the first two weeks that Angelo started working in their station tried to avoid the guy and his comments and compliments. But as the day goes on, his interest for Charlie became the constant talk in their work place and Angelo's forwardness became more relentless. Sometimes when she was lacking of sleep because of her dream that is becoming constant again, she would just snapped at Angelo for the simplest things. But sometimes Charlie would wake up in a happy in a happy mood for some reason and she wouldn't even mind Angelo flirting with her, even if it annoyed her, and that was all because of good night sleep.

And then it became more frequent. Everyday Angelo would ask her out and everyday Charlie would decline. Ruby suggested time and again to give it a shot and see what happens, but Charlie would always say on. Sure that she felt like she'd known Angelo from somewhere long time ago, but Charlie's heart still longs for the person that own the voice in the wind and the whisper at night. Charlie is subconsciously aware that those nights, when she doesn't suffer from her dream, were the nights that she could swear she could hear someone whisper ring to her at night. Many times though, she would try and open her eyes, but then her fear that it could just be her imagination would always get the better of her, as one time when she tried, she found no one. So from then on, she just lay there sleeping and let the whispers cradle her to good peaceful slumber.

******

6 Months Later…

"So how does it feel?" Aden asked, as both he and his room mate pack their bags for their summer holiday.

"How does what feel?" Joey asked.

"You know, be the best out of everyone, including those people in past. Who would've thought, that the one who got bullied and laughed at for her first week, would be the notorious #1?" Aden teased.

"I don't think I'm the best." Joey answered humbly. She still doesn't want to get credits from what she achieved, as she still can't decide if all that was due to her being a hard working student and a dedicated one, or because of her exceptional abilities due to her being a freak as what she thinks she is.

Aden stepped beside Joey and draped a lazy arm on her shoulder.

"Of course you are! You broke every record there has been and next year, you'll join the senior class, because you were too good for our batch!" Aden continued to tease at the same genuinely proud of her friend. "And kidding aside, you are really great, I mean I haven't seen anyone as dedicated as you, buddy. You're the one that doesn't sleep at all in order to finish everything first hand."

Joey smiled and zipped her bag, ready to go back to Summer Bay and see Charlie.

"Thanks. So, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes. But, are you sure it's ok?"

"Of course. Like I said, I don't have any family, so… I could really use a company."

Joey and Aden had become the best of friends. Aden doesn't have a family anymore as according to him, his Mum and Dad, died in a car accident and he was just lucky enough to survive. So being both in the same boat, Joey and Aden decided to just spend their summer holiday in a small town Summer Bay. Joey told Aden that she too, doesn't have a family either and just came across this small coastal town and decided that it she'll be settling in one place, Summer Bay will be that place.

Hours later and Joey and Aden found themselves at the bus stop with their bags on their backs, staring at the sign "Welcome to Summer Bay".

"So, this is Summer Bay…" Aden said, "It's beautiful." He said, and then felt her stomach rumbling. "Hei Jo, I could use some food before looking for a place to stay. What d'you think? Let's eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Joey said and then took a sip on her thumbler.

"Of course you're not. You never stop drinking your juice." Aden commented. "Maybe the secret is in your secret juice, that's why you're so fit and great." Aden teased.

Joey stiffened but tried to hide it.

"Anyway, just come with me to look for a cafeteria or diner or something."

"Yeah ok. What else can I do?" Joey teased back, hoping to ease her nerves. She then begun walking and Aden followed suit.

"_Welcome back to Summer Bay Joey…"_ Joey thought as she continued to navigate the road to the centre of Summer Bay.


	10. Almost Meeting

It was lunch time and Charlie was really starving. Watson, her colleague who she became friends with, was still has her head buried on her desk, working on something. Charlie wanted to wait for her but her stomach wouldn't let her.

"Watson, I'll go for lunch. Are you sure you're ok there?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, boss. Need to finish this or I'll get in trouble with the boss boss." Watson joked.

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"I'll get you some food when I get back," she said and was about to leave but remembered something and she turned to her colleague again. "And by the way, it's Charlie." She winked.

Charlie was professional at work, but when it's just them and what they're talking about has nothing to do with work, she much preferred to be called Charlie than boss or Senior. Sometime, she much preferred to just be called just Charlie, especially when she became friends with her colleagues, but then again, of course when the superiors are around, they can't do that.

Watson smiled, she really like their Senior Constable. She's profession and friendly at the same time. She has the rank over them and yet she never act like it, she remained grounded and for that, Watson respected her more. She looks up to her and really proud to have Charlie as their senior and she's really grateful that she is friend with such a respected woman.

Out at some corner in the station, oblivious to everyone, Angelo listened to the two and when he found out that Charlie would be going to lunch alone, he took the opportunity to be able to join her. As soon as Charlie walks out of the station and Watson turned to her work again, Angelo immediately followed the brunette.

"Charlie!!!" he called out, jogging up to her.

Charlie turned and saw Angelo and his cheeky annoying smile. Charlie let out a sigh and gave the guy her fake smile.

"Mind if I join you to lunch?" Angelo asked.

Charlie so wanted to say _'Yes I actually do mind!'_, but then she couldn't find a good enough reason why, so she just nodded and gesture for him to come along.

All through their journey to the diner, Angelo never stopped coaxing Charlie into a conversation but always fail. Charlie would just answer Angelo politely and not once did she entertain to prolong the conversation or whatever topic it was he's trying to make.

Charlie knew that Angelo seemed to be a nice guy, but somehow, she never feels comfortable with him at all and the guy never failed to irritate her somehow and she just doesn't know why.

******

At the diner, Aden indulged himself with a very tasteful lasagne. Joey watched her friend eat, realising that the only way to get her friend to shut up is to stuff his mouth with food. Aden continued to eat, not caring if Joey was continuously giggling at him, eating.

Suddenly, Joey noticed Aden's mouth hanged open, after drinking his juice. She didn't know why, but she could tell from the look on his face that he was somewhat in awe. Joey has her back on the door, that's why she didn't know what stopped Aden from eating, but realising that her friend has his eyes on something, Joey then turned and followed Aden's line of vision and there she saw her beloved Charlotte.

Charlie ordered her food and pondered if she's to stay and eat there with Angelo or go back to the station and eat there with Watson. She thought the idea of the latter was far more appealing to her, so she instructed that her order is to take way.

Charlie watched Angelo order his as she stands on the side. But as if feeling that someone's watching her, she then turned and looks around and there, her eyes caught the sight of a woman with raven black hair, wearing a very dark sunnies. For some reason, Charlie's heart begun to beat faster and is she didn't know that it was impossible, she could swear that her heart is actually pumping out of her chest. She doesn't know why; she could only see half of the woman's face but, for some reason, she somehow knew what the woman would look like in full frontal view.

Joey's lips automatically curves up at the sight of her beloved. She thought she looks even more radiating awake, than asleep and seeing her up close, just made her heart dance with glee. She also could hear Charlie's heart beat that stands out over among others inside the diner, and she knew that her beloved's head does remember. The beating was the same as the last past years. It never changes. It's not like the beat of heart that is in distress or nervous or excited. It's the beating of a heart the loves; the beating that she could her whenever she and Charlotte were together or close to each other.

Charlie saw the mysterious woman smiled and she could feel herself smiling back. She watches the woman slowly removing her sunnies and then, there, she could see the woman's brown eyes, coming into view, looking at her. Charlie didn't know what was happening, it seemed like her brain stopped functioning, her ears weren't hearing anything and her eyes could see nothing; nothing, except the familiar brown eyes that she's gazing at.

Joey kept the smiled on her face, her sunnies half way down her face. She was ready and willing to turn and show her beloved her face, excited that for the fourth time, they were able to meet again. But as Joey started turning, her eyes saw the guy in uniform standing behind Charlie and immediately recognised him. She knew her eyes would be in its natural colour, that's why she decided to try and remove her glasses. She knew because whenever Charlotte's around, regardless of the smell of fresh blood around and the light of the day, her eyes would always be in its original colour, as Charlotte always has her way of making her feel normal… mortal. But seeing the guy she knew would be Angelo, she immediately brought her sunnies back up as she knew that her eye colour would change and she knew that her beloved would definitely notice it, if she's not quick enough.

"Senior…" the old lady behind the counter called out to Charlie, placing the paper bag at the counter in front of the police officer. "Senior Constable?" she tried again, but to no avail.

Charlie couldn't explain what she saw. Suddenly the magic was gone and could swear she saw the woman's eyes turned to ice blue colour… like the wolf's eyes. But still, she couldn't careless; she still couldn't take her eyes off the dark haired woman, even though she can no longer see her eyes and she still didn't even question why it didn't bother her nor worry her seeing the impossible eye colour changing that she swore she witnessed.

"Charlie? You're order is ready." Angelo said, when he noticed Charlie, looking like lost in some sort of daydream.

"Charlie…" he tried again and when Charlie didn't move, Angelo then followed the woman's gaze and there he saw a familiar face. But unlike what he felt when he saw Charlie; this time, the unnamed woman made him feel intimidated for some reason. And for some reason, his guts tell him that he doesn't like her… that he never liked her.

"Charlie…" Angelo tried again, but this time, he bravely put his arm around Charlie's shoulder.

Angelo's action did it. Charlie's attention was brought back from her trance as she felt Angelo's arm on her shoulder. She looks at the arm on her shoulder, then turned to her colleague and then around the diner where she saw some eyes on them and then back to Angelo's smug looking face. She then remembered and woman turned to her but found her gone. She suddenly felt saddened and furious and she didn't care if people would see and without a word and even thinking about it, she did it.

******

Stinging sound was heard in the diner as Charlie's palm landed and came in contact with Angelo's cheek. Angelo was shock beyond the measure and was embarrassed, but for some unexplainable reason, he didn't care. His main reaction was to look if the unnamed woman saw the whole thing. When his eyes found the woman gone, a relief washed over him that he didn't notice Charlie leaving him and was actually jogging her way out of the diner, forgetting about her food.

Joey was too quick to notice; as soon as she saw Angelo's arms on Charlotte, she lost it. She didn't want to hurt anyone, so she ran quickly to the ladies. She was upset, very upset and she could feel her fangs pointy tip. She knew if she stayed even in less than a second, she would never be able to control herself and she doesn't want that, no matter how angry she is with the person involve and so she left and hid herself at the far end cubicle in the ladies toilet, totally forgetting the proximity that Aden or some people in the diner might have noticed her little action.

Aden blinked back and found himself alone. He looks around but his eyes couldn't find Joey. He was sure that Joey was just there, but then he thought Joey couldn't just disappear or go without him noticing. He continued thinking back to what happened a few moments ago. He knows that he has been too caught up by the hottie police officer and that he actually got lost staring, but then he thought it was still impossible for him not to notice Joey if she'd gone to somewhere. He thought about the little incident that caught everyone's attention, he thought hard about it, if he has been too engrossed watching. Finding it hard to reason out as to why he didn't notice Joey gone, Aden then just shrugged, thinking that maybe he war really too caught up that's why he didn't notice Joey. Picking up his phone, Aden then dialled Joey's number and waited for his friend to pick up.

"Hello, Jo? Where are you?" Aden asked, once he heard the other line picked up.

"Toilet." Replied Joey.

"How come I didn't see you go?" Aden asked innocently.

A sigh of relief escaped Joey as she now was sure that her friend didn't see her freak action.

"You were too busy looking at the police officer."

"Oh. Ok." Aden accepted the excuse, _'thought so'_ he thought to himself.

******

"Jo, are you ok?" Aden asked concerned.

He and Joey left the diner after Joey came back from the toilet. And since then, his friend has been unbelievably quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joey lied.

"You don't seem like you are."

"I am. Ok."

"Then why so quiet all of a sudden?" Aden asked really concerned and put a hand on Joey's shoulder to stop her from walking.

Aden immediately retrieved his hand back, feeling how cold Joey's body is. Joey tensed; she knew exactly why Aden retrieved his hand. She silently cursed herself for not moving away.

"Jo… you… uhm… you're so… cold." Stuttered Aden.

Joey swallowed hard. This is what happens when anger was provoked in her; not only the urge to attack and feed on fresh blood risen in her but also her body's temperature would be really cold that not even clothing would be able to conceal.

"I'm not feeling good." She said.

"Yeah, I know that." Aden replied nervously. He doesn't know why he's nervous, but he knew why he feels uncomfortable and that is because he feels like he'd just touch a dead body.

"Why don't you look for somewhere to stay? I'll look and see a doctor." Joey suggested, desperately wanted to get away from Aden and away from every living soul.

"But… will you be ok by yourself?"

Joey turns her head that has been bowed down since they left the diner and face her friend whose heart beat was unsteady, since the felt of her body.

"I'll be fine, Ade. Call me when you found a place to stay. Ok?" Joe said and forced a smile.

Aden nodded and then they parted, walking in different direction.

******

Charlie after her little scene in the diner, found herself at the far rocky end of the beach. Realising where her feet brought her, she stopped and looks around. She has never been there before, but it felt familiar to her, somehow.

Finally, she sat herself down and contemplated back to what happened. She knew how inappropriate her action was. But, what she did was like her always initial reaction towards Angelo even way back when; time that she never figured out when, but almost sure that it happened. And again she wondered why she feels like that when her only memory of them meeting was that day at the beach when he was asking for direction.

Placing the cup of coffee beside her, Charlie then buried her face on her hands. She doesn't feel like crying; that place she's at seemed to comfort her in an explainable way, but she nevertheless feels confused and lost. Her dream, the vision in the old mansion, the mansion itself, the voice, she cannot explain any of it. She doesn't know why it's happening to her and what really is happening to her. Sometimes due to her frustrations, she would even consider Ruby's suggestion to seek medical help, but at the end of the day, she would always end up feeling that none of what's happening to her has something to do with anything that science can offer, for that matter.

And her mind wonder back to that mysterious woman she saw at the diner. She wondered who she is and why the womas has such strong effect on her. She doesn't know her at all, but her face was so familiar, and the woman's eyes. She felt like she had been looking in into those eyes all her life, that she felt empty, once Angelo broke their contact. And that alone was the sole reason why she was so furious that pushed her ending up slapping Angelo.

Lost in her thoughts and with her face buried in her hands, Charlie didn't notice a figure coming closer to her, from behind.

"It's about time that you come back," said the figure behind Charlie.

Charlie turned sharply and looks at the figure behind her and frowned.


	11. Mysterious Old Man

Charlie turned abruptly and looks at the figure behind her and frowned. In there she found an old man with white long hair and beard.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

The old man walked closer to Charlie and stopped when he and Charlie had enough distance to talk without stepping in each other's personal space. Charlie stood up and faces the old man.

"What do you mean it's about time for me to come back?" Charlie asked.

"This is your home, Charlotte. This has been your home for so many years ago. Your true home." The mad said.

A pure confusion was now written Charlie's face. But, found it amusing that it didn't scare her one bit.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

The man smiled.

"I know you do; with your memories becoming clear and constant since you've come back here. I know you know what I'm talking about." Said the old man calmly.

"How did you know about my dream?" Charlie asked.

"Memories, Charlotte. Memories." The old man corrected.

"Memories? Memories of what?" Charlie whispered.

"Of your life, of course. Of you're past lives." Answered the man.

"But, it can't be. I mean, I had different dreams. Well, kind of. It has somehow the same or similar scenarios but different places." Charlie explained.

"3 Different lifetime; in different places, in different times. Same scenarios 'cause you always die."

"I've been born 3 times already?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Fourth including now," The man added, "Yes. In different places, with different families, siblings, different lifestyles, but only one love. And now, in this lifetime you came from the first one; from your original bloodline."

Charlie frowned not getting anything that the man is telling her.

"One love?" Charlie asked again, still trying to get her head around on the information. "What do you mean, one love?"

"Born 3 times before. Died 3 times before. Loved 3 times before. Thy heart beats for only one. Thy heart needs to save they love; thy soul."

"Soul? Save thy love? Huh?" Charlie kept asking, frowning harder.

"Thy soul is trapped. Thy love shall set thee free." The old man said, slowly walking back, away from Charlie.

"Who's soul? What love?" Charlie asked, stepping forward.

"Charlotte, save thy soul and set it free." Sand the old man, "For this time, may be the last time."

Charlie opened her mouth, but was interrupted by her radio coming to life. She turned to look at it and then turned back to the old man, who she now found to be gone.

"Who was that? What was he talking about?" Charlie asked herself, when her thought were again interrupted by the radio.

******

Charlie's eyes shut opened and she abruptly pulled herself up, making her dizzy by her sudden movement. She held her head and steadies herself and then looks around; she was still in the same spot on the far end of the beach. Looking around more, she then remembered the old man.

"Was it just a dream?" Charlie asked herself and then realised that her radio is calling for her. Sighing she turned her radio off and started walking back, thinking of asking Watson to pick her up in the diner and maybe drop her off home.

******

Joey was walking her way up to the old mansion, with her head down. She was too pre-occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was standing just outside the mansion's rusty gate. Feeling that she's nearing the gate, Joey finally looks up and there she saw the old man.

"Who are you?" Joey asked, "What are you dong here?"

"Thus name is not important. Time is." Answered the old man.

Joey took two steps forward to get a better look of the man.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Time is against you." The old man's reply.

Joey looked closely as she found the old man's face very familiar. She knew she'd seen her before and now she searches her head trying to remember where.

"What?" Joey asked again, confused, still trying to remember the old man, failing to notice that she could not hear any heart beat coming from the stranger in front of her.

"You found her. Again. But, you're wasting time." the man stated.

Joey frowned.

"If she dies again, she will not be reborn." She old man continued.

Joey without even realising charged over to the old man, breathing heavily, showing her pointed fangs.

"What are you talking about?" Joey hissed.

"You wasted 3 lifetimes. You found thy cure, let thee cure you. Failed to do so and you shall forever walk the lonely road."

Rage and anger enveloped Joey and she tried to grab a hold of the man and failed. She then took a step back and looks at the man; there she realised who it was. It was the old man that cursed her father. The one responsible for her suffering and misery.

"Why?" Joey asked in whisper, "Why do I have to suffer?' she asked as she kneeled on the ground in front of the old man.

"Why do those people have to die?" The man asked, referring to those people and his village people that died in the hand of Joey's father and his men.

"I had nothing to do with those." Joey argued, tears running down her face, "It happened before I was even born! Why did you have to turn me into a monster?!" she asked miserably.

"You father's hunger for power, 'cause blood shed to people. Innocent people like yourself. Nothing is more hurtful than seeing your own seed suffer because of your own misdeeds." Said the man calmly.

"But he is long gone! My father is long gone! I killed him! I… I…" Joey broke down as she remembered what happened that night before she flees; what she did to her own father that she still chastise herself for.

"I know what you did. I know what you have to endure."

"Then why don't just take the curse back and set me free? Why?" Joey said, crying. Her face now stained with tears, uncontrollably flowing from her sorrowful eyes.

"Child, you found thy cure. Let thee cure the curse and set you free. Stop wasting time, Joanne. 'Cause time will never be on your side this time around."

With that being said, the old man slowly vanished right before Joey's eyes.

"What cure?" Joey asked herself, frustrated.

She spent hundreds of years of her life searching for the cure. She tried all to kill herself but there was nothing that could. Even if she let herself exposed in the sun, it just hurts her and made her more vile and dangerous. And she gave up, thinking that there really was no cure. And now, after so many years, the old man responsible for her being a monster would show up telling her that there is a cure and she found it. Now, she wonder how would she know where she found it, and how will she look for it again with it working against her desire to be with Charlotte.

* * *

Short chapter I know. It's just that I have been extra busy. Thank you by the way for those who red, reviewed, put as favourite story the first one shot that I wrote 'The Best Friend' and thank you for the time reading this one. I hope you are all still enjoying this story. If not, I can always stop just let me know. Hehehehe Cheers!


	12. You're a Vampire?

"Ade, I'm quitting the training."

Joey was seating across from Aden. She and Aden were staying in the caravan park, where Aden got himself and Joey a space to stay in while they spend their holidays in Summer Bay. They have been in the town for 3days and while Aden seemed to be really enjoying himself, surfing and ogling the beautiful women of Summer Bay, Joey on the other hand spent those 72hours indoors, thinking through to what the old man told her and then made a decision; she wants to find the cure, she wants to be cured so she could be normal and be with her Charlotte.

"What?" Aden asked surprised that he almost choked on his drink. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm quitting the training." Joey repeated.

Aden didn't say a word; he just remained in his seat, quiet and looking blankly at Joey. Joey noticed and tried to figure out what was on her friend's thought by listening to his heart beat, but it was just normal.

"Did you here me, Aden?"

Aden nodded his head and took a huge swig of his beer. He couldn't and would never understand why the sudden changed; he seen Joey climbed the lather of success in their training and he have never met anyone as dedicated as Joey and now, she's quitting all of sudden; he was trying to understand though, reason why he isn't talking, he's even gearing himself to be supportive but, he just couldn't get his mind to the idea.

"Why?" he finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I, I… I need to." Joey answered.

"Why?" He asked again, unconvinced with Joey's answer.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"For, for… myself."

"Why?" Aden kept asking, knowing that Joey's not giving him the real and true reason behind the sudden decision.

"Ade, even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand. It's too complicated that you might not… well, I'm definitely sure that you won't believe it." Joey answered, sensing Aden's suppressed frustration.

"Try me." Aden challenged.

Joey looked at Aden in the eyes, at the same time listening to his heart. She could see and hear nothing but goodness in Aden's eyes and heart; she could sense Aden's care for her and she in all the years that she has been alive, she has never met anyone like him before. Like, someone that could make her feel assured that she won't be judge.

"Ade," Joey said as she reached and touched Aden's hand for the first time.

Aden cringed at the coldness of Joey's skin.

"I'm not mortal, Aden. I don't die." Joey said.

******

Charlie and Angelo remained awkward with each other since the incident 3days ago. Both received a word from their officers and both stayed distant and away from each other since then, not that they were ever close.

Angelo became the butt of every joke from his male colleagues and as embarrassed as he was, he just went with the flow and laughed it off as he still the newest member of the Yabbie Creek Station, therefore he is still trying to fit in.

Charlie on the other hand focussed on what happened to her 3 days ago; the woman in the diner, the man at the beach and what the old man told her. It kept replaying in her mind over and over again like a broken disk, playing the same song repeatedly.

'_Save the soul? Who's soul? How? How will I set it free?'_ Charlie kept asking herself and then as if remembering, she placed her hand on her chest and feels the beating of her heart.

'_Thy heart beats for only one.'_ The exact word of the old man echoed in Charlie's head.

"I've been born 3times before and died. But, my heart beats for only one person? That means, wherever I live and whenever I live in every lifetime, we always find each other; me and that person. Meaning, chances are we'll meet again and I need to save thy soul? But when? Where?" Charlie asked and talked to herself aloud, like what she normally does when she's brainstorming for a new case.

"Charles? You ok?" Ruby asked when she heard Charlie talking to herself.

Charlie looks up to Ruby and offered a smile. She was too engrossed with her musings that she didn't hear the younger girl came in.

"Yes. I'm ok. Just, thinking." She said.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Ruby asked seating next to her sister.

"Uhm…" Charlie was reluctant to say anything, knowing how weird it'll sound but she never kept any secret from her sister before.

Ruby notice Charlie's hesitancy and like what she always does, she assure her sister by holder her sister's hand. Charlie knew what Ruby was trying to do and so, she smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok. First, do you believe in reincarnation? Or, soul mates?"

Ruby was a little taken a back by the questions but thought it through nevertheless.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure with the reincarnation, but it'll be nice to know if I've been alive before; on the soul mate part…." Ruby paused thoughtfully, "I guess, there's no harm in believing that we do have someone out there, born to be just for us alone. You know?"

Charlie nodded.

"Why?"

Charlie looks at Ruby straight in the eyes.

"The other day, I had a dream…" Charlie started, deciding to tell Ruby but also decided to lie about the old man and thought it'll be better to refer him as a dream. "There was an old man and he told me that I've lived before, 3 times and also died; that those dreams, the one I've been having since my 25th birthday, he said it wasn't just a dream, but a memory/ memories of my past lives; and then he said that, although I've lived 3 times before and dies 3 times before, my heart beats for only one."

"You mean, that mysterious figure you've been seeing in your dream that you cannot remember afterwards? And that, that person is your soul mate? And you guys always find the way to each other in every lifetime?" Ruby asked intrigued, thinking as impossible as it was, she couldn't help but be drawn and believe in her sister.

Charlie nodded her head in all Ruby's questions.

"So, you're thinking you'll find that someone again this time 'round?"

Charlie nodded again.

"So, what seems to be the problem then?" Ruby asked confused.

"In my dream, the old man also mentioned something about me needing to save the one I love and free the soul." Charlie tried to explain, "I didn't really understand but, from what I can recall, it is kinda like, I need to find, save and free that person and the only way to do that is by love." Charlie paused, "My love."

Ruby frowned, if she wasn't that confused before, well she definitely is now.

"He said my heart need to save and I quote 'thy love and free thy soul'." Charlie added.

"I really don't get that part," Ruby said in all honesty, "But, I'll support you and I'm here for you and though I don't understand and I guess I will never understand, I still believe everything you said." She assured.

"So, you don't think it was weird? That I'm weird?" Charlie asked.

"Charlz, you've always been weird so, nothing new about that." Ruby teased and then received a playfully slap in the arm from Charlie.

"But, honestly, it was weird, but I also know that some things are happening with you and it's beyond your control. So, as weird as it all may sound, I believe you." Ruby added and offered an assuring smile.

Charlie smiled back, thinking that she could never be more grateful for having Ruby.

"Don't stress too much, you said it yourself, in every life time, you guys always found each other, so I'm guessing it'll be just a matter of time before you guys meet again."

"That's not the part I'm worried about," Charlie said. "I'm worried about the saving and freeing 'thy love and soul' and how will I know that it's the one? I mean, how will I know that, that person is my mysterious someone?"

"Through here," Ruby places her hand on Charlie's heart. "You guys shared an immortal love. I'm sure you'll feel it." Ruby said before leaving her thoughtful looking sister.

"Immortal love…" Charlie whispered to herself, unconsciously holding on to her chest, feeling the beating of her heart.

******

Aden just looks at Joey as if trying to figure out id she's being serious or just messing with hime. Joey kept her stare in Aden's eyes, knowing full well what was behind the look that Aden has in his face.

"Jo, I'm serious." Aden warned, "Why are you quitting?"

"Ade, I'm serious." Joey said with so much seriousness in her voice and conviction, "I'm not normal. I'm immortal and I don't even know if it'll be safe for me to say I'm human, 'cause I don't feel like one."

"Would you quit it?!" Aden snapped, "I'm being serious here, and you're giving me those crap!"

"I told you, I'm serious!" Joey insisted, trying to be calm, knowing how Aden must be thinking.

"Oh yeah? How?" Aden challenged, getting really annoyed at Joey for playing with him, when he's being serious.

Joey eyed Aden and sighed. She looks at Aden and then pushed her tumbler to Aden. Aden took it and looks at Joey questioningly.

"Open it." Joey said and Aden did. "I know you know that it's not water. Not even a juice." Joey said while Aden sniffs through its opening and looks up.

"It's blood." Aden whispered.

Joey nodded and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and let the smell of fresh blood in Aden's vein filled her senses and then she opened her eyes slowly.

Aden saw what Joey did and when Joey opened her eyes, he froze and felt the hair in his nape stood. Never in his life did he felt so scared and seeing and looking in Joey's ice-blue eyes made him feel like death was in front of him, ready to take his life away. He never imagined that Joey, his friend Joey would be able to awaken such strong sense of fright in him that he was unable to move and not even aware if still breathing.

Joey slowly opened her lips and showed Aden her pointy, sharp fangs; she could hear the beat of Aden's heart and knew exactly what effect she has on Aden at the very moment. She has grown to love Aden as a family she never had, she knew what she was risking but she left like she owed it to him, to be honest with him and thought it was too late to back down now.

Aden saw Joey's fangs and in a heartbeat he stood up and ran for his dear life to the door, but before he could reach the door, Joey was already blocking it.

"Aden…" Joey ventured, returning to her normal self, wanting to explain everything before letting Aden go.

"What are you?! What are you gonna do to me?!" Aden asked with shaky voice but still trying to sound brave, staying as far from Joey as he possibly could.

"Ade, calm down," Joey said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I've been like this for ages. We've shared a room Aden, and I never once did hurt you, did I?" Joey pointed out.

"Then why are you telling me now?! You're going to kill me now, aren't you? You're telling me 'cause you'll kill me anyway! Aden accused, still on his defence position in case Joey attacks.

Joey looks at Aden, very amused and then she started laughing and walked pass Aden to her chair.

"If you want to run, run." She said, "The only reason why I told you was because you asked. You won't accept my simpler, less complicated, lame excuse." Joey explained calmly.

Aden eyes Joey curiously and remained quiet. He was ventured on what Joey told him and he couldn't help but agree. He did ask for it and insisted to try him. He thought of how he'd known Joey for months and was always very harmless and calm and although she does kick arses in their training, she however was never the agro type. So after a little thinking and much consideration of things, Aden turned and took his seat across from Joey, much like earlier; still a little freak out but ready to listen.

"So…" Aden swallowed hard, "you're a, uhm… you're a vampire?"

* * *

Ok. Done with the update for this one. Next stop 'Send my Love to Heaven' lolz… sorry for all the type errors. (I'm getting better with the updating huh?) lolz. Hopefully the answer would be yes. Lolz. Thank you all for the reviews and for the time you guys are giving to read the story. Hope I could keep you all still interested. Hehehe… Anyweiz, I'm off to bed. Till next Update. Cheers!


	13. I Found Her

**Hello! Sorry about the delay. Next Chapter Charlie and Joey will meet. Promise. Next Story to be updated is Send My Love To Heaven. Cheers! Sorry for the type errors!**

* * *

Joey smiled sadly.

"At this age and time? Yes. That is what I'm referred to, but back in the days, I'm just… a monster."

"Bur, how? I mean… is there anymore of… like you?" Aden asked and eyed Joey curiously, "how old are you?" he added.

Joey chuckled at this.

"Oh, I'm old, Aden. Like really old," Joey replied. "Is there anymore of me? I don't know. How I became like this? Because of my father… he got cursed and I have to suffer."

Joey then spent the whole day telling Aden and explained everything to him. Unlike the beginning, the other information and facts that Joey confessed these time was taken gracefully by the nevertheless still shocked blonde boy. Everything he heard was almost too impossible, but remembering the image of Joey's other self, he was convinced that he could pretty much believe in anything and everything. Aden was even convinced now that alien exist, thinking if vampire does then so are the aliens and any other creature, probably.

"So, the reason you applied for the course was because of Charlotte?"

Joey nodded.

"Have you seen her around since we came here?"

Joey nodded again.

"Remember at the diner, the police officer with the blue eyes and brunette hair? That was her," said Joey.

"Wow! Your Charlotte is a hottie!" Aden commented.

Joey railed an eyebrow playfully. Aden immediately put his hand up in mock defence.

"Maybe, I could help you find the cure," Aden suggested.

"I don't even know what the cure is. All I know is that I'm wasting time and if Charlie dies, that's it! She will never come back and I'm going to be alone, forever," Joey explained, bowing her head and wiping her tears.

"Why don't you just turn her?"

Joey shook her head.

"I can't. I won't."

"Why?"

"This isn't a gift, Aden. It's a painful curse. Unhuman. I won't give her this, even if it means I'm going to be alone forever. Because at least she's free; she has her soul and could enter heaven."

Aden was quiet and was just looking at Joey, as if expecting Joey to explain further. Joey knew what Aden's look meant and so she decided to explain further.

"When I tasted human blood…" Joey paused and decided not to tell Aden whose human blood she tastes first, "it was disgustingly satisfying but painful at the same time. While I was drinking the blood, memories of the said person flashed before my eyes as if I was there when it all happened, all the good things and bad things that happened to them including the things they did both good and bad… worst part was that I can also feel their pain, their despair and regret and when I drunk till they drew their last breath, it's like taking their soul from them and the pain it caused was indescribable. It was like my head was splitting in half."

"I thought you don't drink blood fresh from human's vein?" Aden asked.

"I was talking about the first time I drank human blood," Joey said. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm all good, I did have my time of revenge and negativity when I thought no one was to live happily while I'm cursed without a choice. I used to kill and drink human blood but only the bad ones and I stop before their last breath so I won't take their soul away. It all stopped when I met Charlotte."

Aden nodded in understanding.

"Might I suggest, uhm… maybe you should continued with the training instead of quitting."

"Aden, I haven't got much time-"

"No. Jo, listen," Aden cut in. "If you become a police officer, you would then have access to some websites and files and everything that might help you find what you're looking for, together with being able to be close to Charlotte."

Joey looks at Aden and thought of what her friend suggested, suddenly it made sense and she right there and then decided to continue.

"Thank you!" Joey said sincerely.

Aden smiled and reached for Joey's hand. He still felt weird hold Joey's ice cold skin, but his friendship with her meant more that he ignored the feeling.

* * *

"Anytime," he said.

The next day, Joey and Aden decided to pack up and check out of the caravan to go back to their dorm. Joey suggested for Aden to stay, knowing how Aden seemed to be enjoying being in the bay, but Aden insisted to come along, claiming that if he finishes training early, like Joey, the better. So then he can also permanently stay in the town.

"Hei Jo, mind if we grab some food? I don't want to go all hungry during the ride."

Joey smiled and nodded.

"You didn't need to explain," she said tugging on Aden's arm, leading the way to the diner.

Reaching the diner, Joey decided to stay outside. The temperature was getting to her and there were a lot of young student inside as it was lunch time; although Joey trained herself enough with control, the heart that the sun was showering her and the smell of fresh young blood together would help Joey in anyway and so to help herself, she opted to stay put outside the diner, drinking her own personal juice more often, under the shade of a tree close by.

* * *

Charlie parked her police car just outside the diner. She was on her way to work after doing some patrolling when the need of caffeine invaded her sensed.

She got out of the car and walked towards the diner when somehow, almost as if instinctively, her head turned onto the side and there she saw the woman from the other day; without noticing, Charlie stopped walking and even stopped breathing for a moment.

Charlie wasn't that close but wasn't that far either, and as though her feet has its own mind, Charlie unknowingly started walking towards the woman; her heart beating faster just like the other day and she couldn't see anyone else; in her eyes, it was just her and the woman under the shade of the tree.

Joey saw Charlie and watched the woman made her way towards her. She could hear the police officer's rapidly beating heart and she smiled; she knew that beat and rhythm.

'_She's walking towards you!' _Joey told herself, _'you have to decide if you want today to be the day!'_

Charlie kept walking, she saw the woman smiled and oblivious to it, she also found herself returning the smile.

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned and saw Ruby running towards her, calling out her name. Joey took this opportunity to hider herself away; as much as she wanted to meet Charlie or Charlie to meet her, something telling her that it isn't the right time just yet and so she went to hide, carefully watching the siblings.

Charlie turned her head again quickly to the woman's direction but found the woman gone. She suddenly felt, somehow empty and she couldn't explain why.

"Are you ok, Charlz?" Ruby asked noticing the crestfallen look on her sister.

Charlie turned to her sister and nodded.

"You don't seem like you are…" Ruby said softly, eyeing her sister.

"I think I found her…" Charlie said looking in Ruby's concerned eyes.

"Found who? Who's her?"

"The mysterious person in my dream; the one that my heart only beats for," Charlie explained. "I think found her. The person in my dream is a _HER_ and I found her!"


	14. The Meeting

**3rd Update of the night... (some of you are probably wondering now, why i'm being generous witht he updates.) hahaha... So, after Send my love... and I dare you... i tried to do a different kind of fic... and boy am i stuck now... hehehe yeah, like the the Send my love to heaven, i'm struggling with this fic now. lolz.. I'm sorry.**

CJ Mustang- I'm flattered that i changed your mind and i'm sorry and hope i wont dissappoint much by not updating regularly... i just hope that when i post the next update for this one (i'm not sure when) you would still be there to read and enjoy the story.

**Laura- I'm sorry for not updating soon for this chapter but in my defence you haven't updated yours yet! you're too caught up with... :P anyways i'm happy for you! Hun.**

Kim- I hope you'll love me more after reading this chapter... hehehe

Amelia Louisa- Hello! i know i suck at updating this fic... i'm struggling from...well... i think you know. lolz.. when will you update yours?

Livefortheday- Yeah she found her... i just hope i dont disappoint you in this chapter... i'm kind of nervous with this

**without further ado... i shall now let you get on reading.**

* * *

-Previously-

"_The mysterious person in my dream; the one that my heart only beats for," Charlie explained. "I think found her. The person in my dream is a HER and I found her!"_

* * *

After seeing the mysterious woman again and for the second time lost her, Charlie had been relentless in finding _her._ Ruby kept asking her if she was sure that that someone in her dream was a woman and time and again, Charlie would always answer-

'I've never been s sure in my life;'

At the beginning Ruby was unsure, as all of Charlie's revelation were all somehow impossible. But witnessing how hard Charlie work just to find the woman, Ruby later on joined in helping to find _'her'_.

In Charlie's description, the woman has long black hair, pale skin, red-est of lips and brown eyes. Ruby thought there's heaps of woman that'll fit in perfectly in the description, but Charlie knew what she was looking for; what she looks like and for lack of better word, as for Charlie, she's UNEARTHLY beautiful.

"Can you like describe her more specifically? Maybe we can get it sketch or something, so I know who to look for," Ruby said.

"It's fine, Rubes. Your support is more than enough. It'll be really hard to describe her since I've only seen her from afar. I just know that… she's _'that'_ beautiful."

"Then how d'you know that it was _'her'_?"

"My heartbeat," Charlie answered thoughtfully. "The old man said, my heat beats for only one and it beats crazily whenever I see her; first in the diner, then when you saw me outside the diner. Remember? When that day I told you I found her? She was just there, standing in the shade of the tree, but then… when I look again, she was gone," Charlie explained.

Ruby smiled and nodded.

"I hope you find her," she said sincerely.

"I will," Charlie said sure of herself, "- like we were able to find each other before. I just want to find her sooner."

* * *

2 months later…

Charlie had been searching files in the Internet. She knew that it was forbidden to use their access in those file and websites for personal use but she thought, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Joey on the other hand decided to continue with the training after Aden gave her reasonable reasons and ideas on why she should continue. She thought, it wouldn't be right but, but then again, she already committed crimes in the past, some were even far more worst to what she's planning to do now, so this being illegal shouldn't stop her from her goal.

* * *

Another 3 months later…

Charlie was almost finished with the police files and related websites that she thought would help her find or locate the mysterious woman but, still not even a step forward of finding her. Now, she started making an account on Ruby's suggested site such as Face book, My Space, Twitter etc. as according to Ruby, these sites make the world much smaller as people were connected to others somehow.

Joey however continued to gain high marks; like, record breaking marks in the training and was informer by her mentor and professors that if she continues to excel far more, she might, most likely to have a special merit that would allow her to finish a lot earlier, since there would be no point in keeping her in training when she could be out there, ready to fulfil her duty to community. Also, she was advised that quite few officials from different sector were keeping an eye on her, with glint of wanting to recruit her in their own department. And although Joey already knew where she wanted to be assigned, she didn't say a word. She thought, once she's done with the training and course, that's when she'll voice out where she wants to go.

* * *

Another 4 months later…

Charlie was frustrated beyond belief. Even the sites that Ruby recommended did nothing for her in her quest to find the love of her life. She was also starting to feel frightened as it has been 9 months since she saw the woman and the words of the old man still echoed n her head. She's scared that she might not see the woman again or something might've happened to her and she wasn't there to save her like what she supposed to do. She was aware that the two of them always found a way to meet in the past, but Charlie still couldn't get passed the thought of being too late to save _'her'_.

"Any luck?" Ruby asked, can't quite stand watching her sister, exhausted, staring at the computer screen almost all the time.

"No," Charlie replied.

"Charlz…" Ruby waled towards her sister, placing a hand on her back, "I know you want to find her… but, maybe you should give it a rest for the time being," she suggested.

Charlie turned to her sister sharply and was about to say something but, Ruby beats her to it.

"I don't mean that you stop completely but… just, mellow down a bit," Ruby explained. "You're exhausting yourself too much with your work and looking for her. If you guys are destined for each other like what we believe, then… no matter what, you'll eventually find your way to her or her to you. You'll meet again like what happened before."

Charlie was quiet, contemplating on what Ruby said. It was true that if what the old man said was true, then surely they will meet again; the mysterious woman and herself; at the right time.

Nodding her head, Charlie then logged off on her accounts and turned her laptop off.

* * *

"Collins, are you sure?" Joey, mentor former Detective Walsh asked her for the 10th time or more.

"Yes Sir," Joey said firmly and politely.

"You're seriously turning down offers from a station here in CBD, not to mention a position in higher department?" One of Joey's professor Mr. Bietes said, earning a few nods from others in the room.

"You do know that these kind of opportunities done always come, right?" He added.

"I know, Sir," Joey replied. _'I don't really care about ranks or anything, I just want to be with Charlotte and find my cure,'_ she thought.

"So, you're really decided to be recruited in Yabbie Creek Station?" Joey's Superintendent Mr. Palmer asked.

Joey smiled and nodded.

Joey's mentor, professor and superiors all secretly sighed and went on signing Joey's papers, all the while wishing that Joey would change her mind or at least never regret her decision in the future as all of them believed that Joey could go very far in her career.

"Here's you paper and documents, Collins," Mr. Palmer said handing Joey the documents.

"Thank you," Joey said accepting her folder, all the while smiling.

"We'll call Yabbie Creek to give them the heads up," Mr. Walsh said, "although, they've probably heard of you anyway."

"Everyone in these departments has," Mr. Bietes added.

Joey beamed at them and all smiled at her.

"Good luck, Constable Collins," they all said in unison.

"Thank you again," Joey replied shyly knowing that if she could, she would be blushing by now.

Joey then shook everyone's hand before heading off the office to say goodbye to Aden. To Joey's surprise, when she opened the door, she was greeted by the smiling Aden himself, apparently waiting for her patiently.

"You're off to Summer Bay," Aden said, while they walk down the corridor.

Joey nodded.

"I'll see you in 6 months time then," Aden said, "but keep me updated, ok?" he said, turning to Joey as they reached the main door.

"You know I will," Joey said smiling.

Aden was not supposed to go any further as he still has a theory class to attend to but he still walked Joey up to the bus stop and even waited with her for the bus. He thought, his friend was far more important than a boring class. When Joey's bus came, Aden pulled Joey in a hug; he still gets the chill whenever he feels Joey's cold skin or body temperature really, but he's not scared anymore and so it didn't bother him much. Joey hugged Aden back, all the while smiling, knowing what Aden feels.

"I'll see you soon and good luck with the training," Joey whispered.

"Yeah, now that you're gone, I can finally shine out of you shadow," Aden teased. "Good luck with Charlotte," he added seriously soon after.

Joey and Aden finally let go of each other. Both smiled at each other as Joey turned to board the bus. Aden stayed and watched the bus go, already feeling a bit sad that his room mate is gone, but then, he thought it'll be what's best for Joey so he should just be positive and really wish his mate good luck.

* * *

"Good morning Senior Constable," Sergeant Williams greeted, as Charlie entered the premises. "Morning, Constable Watson," he added.

"Morning, Sir," Charlie and Watson replied in unison.

"Can I talk to you in my office please," the man requested politely.

Charlie nodded, leaving her bag with Watson for the time being as she followed the man in his office.

"Take your seat, Senior."

Charlie smiled, obeyed and thanked Sergeant Williams.

"Ok, I'll go straight to the point," Williams started, "I know we don't really need a new staff, but we will be having a new recruit straight and fresh from training."

Charlie nodded but confused nevertheless.

"Ok Sir, but… May I ask why?'

"I got a call form the higher office and was informed that Constable Collins wants to be base here. I couldn't decline because… well, everyone or every department wants to recruit her or even pinning for her but for some reason, Collins wants it here," the Sergeant explained.

Charlie remained quiet but intrigued.

"Apparently, Collins is the best they've seen. She finished the course rather quickly and with flying colours and beats every record there has been," Williams continued to explain.

"Ok Sir. But, why tell me all these? We'll welcome Constable Collins here whether or not she's good or what."

"Because I want you to be in charge with her; show her around and teach her," he said.

Charlie nodded.

"I'll do that. I'll look out for her," she said.

Charlie was shown around by Watson when she was just new and thought she'll give Constable Collins the treatment that she got when she arrived and make sure that she feel very welcome not only the station but in the town.

* * *

Joey arrived in Summer Bay at around noon time and although she'd prefer to be indoors at this time of the day, she decided to head straight to Yabbie Creek station to introduce herself to the person in charge. She's aware that she didn't have to start until the next day, but the desire to have at least a glimpse or Charlotte and be introduced to her properly (once again), of course got the better of Joey.

Joey put her sunglasses on top of her head, fixed her jacket, arranging her back and headed inside the station; looking around, everyone seemed busy that nobody even noticed her arrival. Preferring it that way and shrugging, Joey then walked over to the main desk, where a woman just finished her conversation over the phone.

"Hi can I help you?" the police officer asked and then stood still, eyes fixed on the very beautiful woman in front her.

Joey quickly scanned the woman for her name and soon learned that it was Constable Watson.

"Ah yes, Constable Watson. I'm actually wondering if I could speak to Sergeant Williams please," Joey asked professionally yet graciously.

Watson still in her stunned like state, nodded.

"I'll see if he's available. Just take your seat, Ms.?"

"Collins," Joey supplied.

"Ok Ms. Collins, I'll be right back," Watson said before heading to her superior's office.

* * *

Soon, Joey found herself inside the Sergeant's office. The Sergeant greeted her and told her how please he was to have finally meet Joey and have her as part of their team.

"I love the place, Sir. I can not think or imagine myself to be somewhere else," Joey said, answering the Sergeant's question.

Sergeant Williams smiled and nodded in agreement as he himself fell in love of the place as well.

* * *

Charlie arrived from her early lunch break and was greeted by Watson immediately. Her colleague informed her that the Sergeant wanted her in his office once she arrives. Charlie nodded and thanked Watson before making her way to their boss's office.

Charlie knocked twice and then entered after hearing the permission to get in. Charlie entered the office and stood in front of her boos, looking expectantly at him although she could see from her peripheral view the back head of a woman seating across from Sergeant Williams' desk.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Senior. I wanted you to meet our new recruit. The one I was telling you about earlier," Williams explained motioning his hand on to the direction of the woman.

Charlie then turned in time as the woman turned her head and stood to meet and greet the Senior Constable.

'_Her!'_ Charlie's inner voice shouted, _'she's the one. She's here. Joanne…'_

Charlie couldn't explain what she's feeling. She could feel her heart beat going into over drive and at the same time feeling like she's in some sort of déjàvu, yet… somehow… happy.

Joey smiled at her Charlotte extending her hand to Charlie, hearing her beloved's heartbeat and thinking that if her own heart could still beat, it would be thumping out of her chest by now just like Charlie's.

"Senior Constable Buckton, this is Constable Collins," Williams said, oblivious that both women weren't paying attention to him.

Charlie could barely hear Williams in the background; as soon as the woman showed her beautiful face to Charlie, everything went to the brunette as a blur, realising that right in front of her was the mysterious woman that she had spent months searching for.

"Good day Senior Constable Buckton," Joey greeted, "I'm Constable Joey Collins," she added.

Charlie frowned at the information of the woman's name.

'_She's not Joanne?'_

**

* * *

**

Do you still have time to read? Well, if you are interested you hit your button and see the ALL FOR THE WRONG REASON page... I think there's a new chapter there as well...


End file.
